Secretos revelados
by Bruja29
Summary: Que pasa cuando Sakura en realidad guarda un gran secreto que ni siquiera puede contar a su maestra? Cual sera el motivo de que akatsuki este de nuevo en grupo y lo más importante, que esten vivos y le deban algun que otro favor a la peli rosa. Bueno si lo quereis saber entrar dentro y leer la historia
1. Adelantando planes

Bueno quiero decir que esta historia pasa muy rapido de acontecimientos U.U así que necesitare vuestros reviews para saber si os gusta o no y así seguir subiendo si es positivo.

_Sasusaku - pensamiento de los personajes._

Sasusaku - acontecimientos.

-Sasusaku - dialogos.

**Sasusaku Pov - **sera cuando la historia se relate en primera persona.

lineaaaaa - para indicar un cambio de escena.

Pos sin nada mas que decir aqui os dejo con la historia espero que la disfruteis bye bye.

* * *

**Secretos revelados**

Sakuraaaa-chan vamos a entrenar – gritaba un rubio a lo lejos.

-Si quieres luego Naruto, hoy es mi turno en el hospital – comentó una chica con el pelo rosa largo que le llegaba por las caderas.

-Pues se lo diré al cejas encrespadas y luego si quieres te nos unes.

La chica solo se limito a sonreír y despidiéndose de su amigo se metió en sus pensamientos de camino al hospital, tenía que hacer mucho papeleo y revisar a muchos pacientes, tanto leves como graves, bueno ella se lo busco cuando se convirtió en discípula de la Hokage.

-Sakura? No tendrías que estar ya en el hospital? – comentó un castaño.

-Ah hola Neji, sí ahora iba hacia allí y tu como que no estás entrenando?

-Estoy buscando a Hinata-sama, así que si me disculpas seguiré con mi búsqueda.

Y se fue, la joven después de la distracción siguió su camino hacia su destino sumida en sus pensamientos sobre lo que le tocaría hacer cuando llegara.

* * *

-Hokage-sama eso es… - preguntó una joven.

-Llama a Sakura, quiero que me explique que es todo esto – exigió una chica rubia que tenía el pelo amarrado en 2 coletas.

-Supongo que tendría sus motivos no?

-Me da igual sus motivos tendría que haberme informado! – gritó ya desesperada –Vas a ir a buscarla o no?

-Sí! Ya voy Tsunade-sama.

* * *

-Vamos cejas encrespadas, muéstrame tu mejor movimiento – gritó el portador del kyubi.

-Prepárate Naruto, .aquí voy – comentó emocionado el joven ardiendo en las llamas de la juventud.

En el cual comenzaron a luchar, su compañero abriendo las 2 primeras puertas de las 8 que tiene el cuerpo y el rubio gracias a la ayuda de su clon estaba haciendo un rasengan. Siempre sus peleas acababan destrozando el terreno en el cual entrenaban hasta el atardecer, al final no gano ninguno ya que después de todo los 2 se contuvieron como siempre, en el momento en el cual estaba descansando el rubio recordó la conversación con la peli rosa y acabo comentándolo en voz alta.

-Al final Sakura-chan no vino.

-Sakura-san? Ella tenía que venir?

-Solo si podía, además no te emociones mucho cejas encrespadas que Sakura-chan es mía – soltó de la nada el rubio.

-No es tuya – contraataco el ninja.

Y a si comenzaron otra vez a pelear, pero esta vez no como un entrenamiento, si no esta vez peleaban por el amor que sentían por la chica.

En ese mismo momento en la sala del Hokage había una fuerte tensión por parte de las 2 alumnas y de la misma maestra.

-Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama, pero ese era el motivo por el cual no podía contarle nada – comentó la discípula menor apenada.

-Ufff está bien lo entiendo, aun así quiero ver como es tu línea sucesoria… Quiero ver como es la habilidad por sangre de los Haruno.

-Dentro de 2 días en el bosque se lo enseñare y le contare todo detalladamente.

La Hokage solo asintió y le dijo que ya podía irse, Shizune la acompaño sin decir ninguna palabra para luego despedirse con un movimiento de mano.

**Sakura Pov**

_Así que al final lo ha descubierto que molestia y se supone que el tercero lo mantuvo en alto secreto y ahora lo sabe la quinta también, eso era realmente una molestia pero no había otro remedio. Al final con toda la tontería no pudo ir a entrenar con Naruto y Lee espero que el día no se joda más, solo quiero ir lo más rápido posible a casa y descansar._

-Por fin llegaste cerezo – me dijo un peli blanco de la nada.

-La Hokage lo ha descubierto…

-No jodas, va en serio? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Así que dentro de 2 días en el bosque se lo contare todo – comentó Sakura.

-NO PUEDES, tu misión fue muy clara así que no se lo puedes contar con nadie, si hace falta te conviertes en traidora de la aldea de la hoja.

-Pero… - dude

-Pero nada, esta noche mismo nos vamos – me dijo ya estresado.

-Pero eso es demasiado pronto Hidan!

-Da igual así que vete preparando que nos vamos dentro de 30 minutos – me comentó ya más relajado.

-Está bien, bueno después de todo solo hay que adelantar los planes.

-Ya me encargo yo de informar.

_Pos nada lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero no lo podre contar nada, espero que no se lo tome muy mal no tengo ganas de ser perseguida muy pronto, tengo que encargarme de que todo salga bien… después de todo eso fue lo que me encargo el tercero y mi clan._

_La verdad lo que más me preocupa es Naruto y como se lo tomara cuando se entere…._

-Estas lista Sakura? – me dijo alguien de la nada.

-Pero si aun no han pasado ni 25 minutos.

-Ya bueno al final Hidan dijo que tenían que ser 20.

-Aish está bien, además tampoco me esperaba que aparecieras tu a llevarme Deidara.

-Es verdad no hacía falta para eso ya estoy yo.

_No por favor, que no comiencen ahora a pelearse, no es el mejor momento y de esta manera no podre ocultar su chakra como salga._

-Tú a callar Juubi, es mejor que la lleve yo que puedo volar – soltó Deidara de repente.

-Me llamo Kumi así que apréndetelo de una vez! – gritó la bestia des de mi interior.

-PARAR LOS 2! – grite ya desesperada –Kumi es mejor así ya q puedo esconder tu chakra así que dejar de pelear y vámonos lo antes posible Deidara.

**Fin Sakura Pov**

Pasaron esos 2 días, al nadie ver a la joven y la princesa babosa por esperarla durante todo aquel maldito día en el bosque lo entendió, se había ido de la aldea o les había traicionado, solo había esas 2 opciones y esperaba que no fuera la traición, lo único que se le ocurrió fue convocar una reunión pero solo con los más íntimos.

* * *

-Me sorprende que al final consiguieras revivirme Kabuto – digo un hombre des de las sombras.

-Nunca debiste dudarlo.

* * *

**Tsunade Pov**

-Como veo que ya estáis aquí todos reunidos comenzare con la explicación.

_Todos se ven sorprendidos, bueno es normal tampoco saben el porqué del cual han sido llamados en mi despacho con tanta urgencia._

-Entonces cual es el motivo, además porque no está Sakura-chan aquí? – me comento Naruto.

-Cuanto hace que no la ven?

-Pos creo que hará una semana – me comento la portadora del Byakugan.

-Pos yo creo que fue hace 7 días – ahora fue Shikamaru quien me contestó.

-Pos yo hace exactamente 2 días.

-Entonces Naruto, ella no te dijo nada? – tenía que saber si le comentó algo a él de donde se podría esconder en algún caso de emergencia.

-No, solamente que iba al hospital.

_Menos mal por lo menos no le ha contado nada de su clan._

-Y tampoco te dijo ningún lugar en caso de emergencia?

-Sí, eso me comentó algo hace tiempo – bingo eso seguramente nos será útil –Dijo que en caso de alguna emergencia no se separaría de nosotros ya que podía confiar plenamente en nosotros y esta aldea.

-MIERDA NARUTO ESO NO ME SIRVE!

-Pero ahora que te pasa vieja?!

_Como se atreve yo lo mato._

-QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!

-Pero que te pasa ahora de repente?

-Como quieres que se refugie en esta aldea si huye de nosotros?

-COMO?!

Mierda… se me escapo…

**Fin Tsunade Pov**

La Hokage se limito a explicar lo necesario, solamente que se había fugado por un tema delicado y relacionado con ella y el tercero.

-En resumen que no sabes nada de ella solamente que no está, no? – comentó el peli plateado.

-No puede ser! Y que hacemos aquí parados! – comentaba ahora exaltado el rubio.

-Relájate Naruto, os puedo mandar a una misión pero dudo que el consejo lo apruebe – comento ahora la mujer que tenía más poder que cualquiera en esa sala –Por ahora iros, cuando tenga algo os are llamar.

Por otro lado en ese mismo momento cerca de la aldea de la lluvia había un grupo de gente cubiertos por capas negras.

-Entonces exactamente porque estamos aquí reunidos? – preguntó uno dejando ver su rostro –Y sobre todo la pregunta que más me interesa, es porque estoy vivo si tú misma me mataste Sakura.

-Lo voy a dejar ahora claro yo no he sido la que os a revivido a la mayoría y para responder a tu otra pregunta, yo solo cree tu cuerpo a partir de unas células tuyas el que te revivió fue Nagato – comentó la peli rosa.

-Bueno bueno, dejando eso de lado a mí lo que realmente me interesa es del porque estamos aquí – comentó Kisame dejándose ver.

-Seré breve, yo fui quien revivió a Itachi y a Nagato luego en teoría los demás, bueno algunos deberíais de estar muertos, pero no fue así ya que Itachi utilizo siempre desde las sombras un genjutsu a vuestros enemigos antes de que vosotros murierais, el cumplía esta función antes de morir y después de ser resucitado, así es como casi todos vosotros seguís vivos – la joven paro un momento para observar las caras de los que podrían hacerse llamar sus ahora compañeros, después de de verlas entendió que debía de continuar –Los que ya estaban muertos por alguna razón o porque Itachi no pudo intervenir fueron revividos por Nagato, después de esta explicación del porque estáis vivos explicare él porque me tome todas esas molestias – pero fue interrumpida por Sasori que la miraba con odio.

-Y quien dijo que te íbamos a ayudar?

-Primero explico el motivo, luego hacéis lo que queréis no os obligare a nada – respondió así la pregunta del marionetista, y volvió con el tema que quedo apartado por la interrupción de este –Necesito que me protejáis, hasta que cumpla con mi misión, creo que sois los más indicados para eso, aunque si no queréis yo respetare vuestra decisión.

-Te lo debo por liberarme – comentó Hidan haciendo girar su guadaña.

-Nagato y yo estamos contigo, te debemos esta segunda oportunidad – dijo Konan.

Todos comenzaron a decir que la apoyarían y dar explicación del porque lo hacían, hasta Sasori acepto pero su cara daba a entender que no se fiaba de la situación.

-Y todo esto como lo has conseguido, ya sabes lo de revivir y todo eso? – preguntó Sasori.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió ella cortante a su pregunta.

-Entonces como quieres que confiemos en ti eh Sakura? – contraataco este.

-JODER TE QUIERES CALLAR YA DE UNA PUTA VEZ, TODO EL RATO PONIENDO QUEJAS! Si no quieres no vengas, que mira que eres pesado – chilló el peli blanco ya estresado por culpa de este último.

El marionetista solo apretó los puños y se acabo resignado con el único pensamiento de que se vengaría por esto.

-Entonces decidido, me protegeréis hasta llegar al país de la nieve – concluyo la joven.

Y así, sin nada más que decir partieron en ese mismo momento.

* * *

-Fue tu culpa morir Madara.

-Lo sé, me confié de Obito pero aun así no me arrepiento de a verlo revivido con el rinnegan – dijo el nombrado –Mientras tanto solo observaremos Kabuto.

* * *

-Tsunade-sama aun no sabe nada? – pregunto Kakashi.

-Sí… El consejo no quiere que se haga la misión, dicen que esperaran una semana si no vuelve para ese entonces se le acusara de traición y se llevara una misión para capturarla – le contesto angustiada –Seguiré intentando que me dejen sacar a un equipo pequeño aunque sea, con la escusa de que irán para investigar si se trata de traición, secuestro o huida causada por algún motivo interno o externo.

Este solo asintió y se fue saltando por la ventana dejándolas solas.

-Y ahora que Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Shizune.

-Pues si no me dan el permiso enviare un equipo en misión secreta y me dará igual lo que digan esos vejestorios – contesto decidida esta –Yo quiero a mi alumna de vuelta.

Por otro lado en una de las guaridas de akatsuki, se encontraba un hombre enmascarado junto a un grupo de 4 personas.

-Me alegra que estés de mi lado Sasuke.

-Hmp – se limito a decir –Ahora solo me interesa vengarme de Konoha.

-Pues primero ayúdame a conseguir al Hachibi y al Kyubi – dijo el enmascarado con una voz macabra.

-Y para que los quieres? – preguntó una pelirroja ajustándose las gafas.

-Para sacar de su cárcel al Juubi, la bestia más poderosa y tu Sasuke podrás matar a quien quieras de esa maldita aldea.

-Entonces partiremos ya a por el Hachibi.

Y diciendo esto se fueron dejando al enmascarado solo, riendo debajo de su máscara.


	2. Cruzando misiones

Muchas gracias a Luna stelar, sakuri haruno y a Brenda por dejar reviews, así que nada aqui os dejo la continuacion espero que os guste tanto como la primera bye bye.

* * *

**Secretos revelados**

Por otra parte en un barco se encontraba la joven peli rosa hablando tranquilamente con Itachi.

-Así que Sasuke siguió por el camino de la venganza… Este chico no aprende… Pensé que con mi sacrificio las cosas cambiarían y volvería.

-Ya bueno, pero con todo esto ahora quiere destruir toda Konoha en vez de matar al consejo y a Danzo que fueron los culpables de toda aquella matanza junto al tercero, pero este para su desgracia y la mía ya está muerto, pero como siempre la venganza lo ciega – ante esto su rostro era melancólico –Dudo que podamos o pueda Naruto ayudarle a estas alturas.

-No se jovencita, a lo mejor aun si que hay esperanza para él, pero dime cuál es tu misión? – preguntó curioso el portador del sharingan.

-No te puedo contar todo solamente que es mi deber proteger a los Bijuu.

-Pues que sepas que el Hachibi será atacado pronto – comentó Zetsu saliendo del suelo del barco.

-Que haces aquí? – cuestiono Itachi poniéndose delante de Sakura en modo protector.

-Tranquilo Itachi en realidad está con nosotros, después de todo su alma me podría pertenecer si quisiera.

Zetsu solo se limito a mirarla con odio, después de todo no le gustaba sentirse atado y mucho menos atado a ella.

-Entonces que venias a decir? – le dio pie Sakura a que hablara.

-Como ya he dicho el Hachibi está en peligro, van a por él.

-Eso es problemático, Itachi y Kisame podéis ir a buscarlo y ponerlo a salvo? – preguntó una peli rosa obviamente preocupada.

-Claro, pero donde lo dejamos? – preguntó ahora Kisame mientras miraba a los 2.

-Cualquier lugar está bien, no Sakura? – preguntó ahora el pelinegro.

-Sí, pero lejos de los perseguidores.

Y después de eso se fueron junto a Zetsu, Sakura estuvo un poco más ahí, quieta sin hacer nada, solamente mirando el horizonte para luego irse dentro a dormir, en la cama ya se encontraba Kumi durmiendo así que se acurruco como pudo a su lado y se durmió.

Al día siguiente en la aldea de Konoha un grupo de ninjas se encontraban en el despacho de la Hokage.

-Entonces vamos a por Sakura-chan o no? – preguntó un rubio ya exaltado.

-Primero tendremos que ayudar al país del rayo, nos han informado que quieren capturar al Hachibi así que vosotros iréis a ayudar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Naruto.

Y así un equipo compuesto por Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai e Ino partían de la aldea hacia su destino. Por otro lado otro equipo compuesto por Kiba, Neji, Shino, Hinata y Tenten se preparaban para salir a una misión en la dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Después de 2 días en un tempo cerca del país del rayo, se estaba teniendo una batalla la cual el Hachibi lo estaba pasando realmente mal en su batalla contra Taka, Juugo con el sello maldito medio liberado, Suigetsu arremetiendo con su espada constantemente y Sasuke con el sharingan activado, los 3 arremetían constantemente mientras Karin solo se limitaba a observar. De vez en cuando parecía que perdían entonces en ese mismo momento se cambiaban los roles y convocando a las llamas negras, mejor conocidas como Amateratsu salían del apuro.

-Vaya se nota que tu hermano se lo curra.

Y de repente todo quedo en silencio, mirando a los 2 nuevos intrusos que habían aparecido ante ellos.

-Hermano? – preguntó un chico clavando la espada en el suelo y comenzando a beber agua –Hermano de quien? Ya que mío no puede ser ya que el mío esta muerto desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Yo directamente no tengo – comentó Karin casi en susurro – Y Juugo tampoco según su historial… Entonces solo queda…

-Como que su historial? Que eres un tipo de acosadora o algo así que tiene que saber todo sobre todo el mundo? – preguntó ahora Suigetsu para intentar picar un poco a esta.

-A CALLAR! No sé si te acuerdas pero yo antes era la carcelera es normal que sepa todo sobre los presos de cualquier guarida.

-Yo de vosotros dejaría eso ahora – comentó Juugo que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato.

-Imposible mi hermano está muerto.

-A lo mejor se refiere a mí.

-Yo no me refiero a ti Hachibi, yo me refiero a Sasuke Uchiha, verdad Itachi? – dijo Kisame mirando a su acompañante.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y miraron todos al acompañante de este que lentamente dejaba ver su rostro, ya que no tenía ningún sentido que continuara ocultándolo, mientras Bee aprovechando la confusión poco a poco y disimuladamente intentaba escabullirse del lugar pero rápidamente y para su desgracia fue interceptado por una cárcel de agua que había sido invocada por un clon del hombre tiburón.

-Pero… Cómo?... Yo note claramente como el chakra de Itachi se apagaba dándome a entender que había muerto además Sasuke-kun nos lo confirmo – comentaba la pelirroja aun perpleja a toda esa información.

-Da igual eso ahora, lo importante es que él…

-SASUKE!

-JAJAJA no jodas, ahora viene a molestar el kyubi – comentó Kisame intentando contener su risa.

-Hmp, esto es muy molesto – susurro el menor de los Uchiha.

Y ahora se encontraban todos reunidos en aquel templo cada uno más sorprendido dependiendo del bando que pertenecieras, se miraban todos amenazantes menos Sai, Sasuke e Itachi que por parte de los hermanos nunca quitaban su mirada seria y nunca dejaba de sonreír con su típica sonrisa falsa por parte de Sai, por otro lado Kisame miraba a todo el mundo una sonrisa demasiado ancha para el gusto de algunos.

-Sasuke cuando ponga a salvo a Killer Bee… Se llamaba así?

-Sí Naruto, se llama así – contestó Shikamaru con un atisbo de cansancio.

-Pues eso cuando lo pongamos a salvo, te llevare de vuelta a la aldea y luego de todo eso buscare personalmente a Sakura-chan.

Ante esto provoco que el mencionado levantara una ceja extrañado, pero aun más lo hizo cuando Kisame de repente habló.

-Alto, que tiene nuestro pequeño cerezo, por el cual la queréis perseguir?

-Como? – preguntó incrédulo el peli plateado.

-Como que la frentona esta con vosotros?

-Ino relájate, él no ha especificado nada, además tampoco nos asegura que el pequeño cerezo sea un mote para referirse a Sakura – decía ahora Shikamaru para intentar calmarla.

-Pero en realidad yo sí que me refiero a ella y es exactamente lo que quería decir, verdad Itachi?

-Kisame, quieres dejar de liar y revelar las cosas? Ya has dicho demasiado en el poco rato que llevamos aquí.

Naruto ya tenía los ojos rojos demostrando que el chakra del kyubi estaba fluyendo por él a sobre manera y poco controlada, Shikamaru por su parte estaba pensando en un plan para salir bien de todo aquello, Ino aun no se creía nada de lo que había oído así que se limitaba a mirar con odio a Kisame, Sai seguía igual de inexpresivo estaba atento a los 2 ex miembros de akatsuki y por ultimo por parte de Konoha se encontraba Kakashi que estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, además lo daba a demostrar dejando ver el único recuerdo que le dejo su querido amigo Obito.

Por otra parte el nuevo equipo akatsuki o también llamado Taka se encontraba Karin como molesta y celosa ya que no comprendía el comportamiento de Sasuke sobre esa chica, este estaba desconcertad por el motivo de que su hermano estaba vivo y no era gracias a la técnica de Orochimaru el Edo Tensei, y menos aun entendía que se supone que pintaba Sakura la molestia del equipo 7 en todo ello, todo aquello le resultaba muy molesto y confuso no entenderlo así que ansiaba respuestas en ese mismo instante, luego Suigetsu se encontraba feliz y más por estar viendo la espada que tanto quería, Samehada la espada como chakra, Juugo por su parte no entendía nada pero aun así estaba inquieto por no querer dejar salir sus ganas de matar.

Y por último se encontraba Itachi que solo se limitaba a mirar a todo el mundo y querer irse de ahí junto al Hachibi o dejárselo a Konoha que también era una buena opción, pero lo que más quería en ese momento era que Kisame dejara de revelar más cosas sobre ello, en cambio este quería quedarse aun más tiempo para liar y confundir aun más la cosas, ya que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con eso pero sabía que Itachi no le dejaría por cómo le miraba.

-Donde esta Sakura-chan? – preguntaba el rubio mientras su ira iba en aumento –Vosotros debéis de saber donde esta, seguro que estais viajando juntos o peor aún, seguro que la habéis secuestrado para hacernos chantaje porque sabéis que ella nos importa mucho verdad que es eso?!

-Pero tú qué dices?! Itachi a este se le va un poco la pinza, es hasta gracioso jajaja – le respondió Kisame mientras se reía de la imaginación de este –Mira niño, si fuera así estaríamos ayudando al estúpido hermano menor de mi amigo pero, como no lo estamos haciendo es obvio que no la hemos secuestrado y que está con nosotros por propia voluntad.

-En eso si que te doy la razón… Pero aun así no tiene sentido Sakura-chan nunca huiría de nosotros!

-Naruto cálmate, Sai ya sabes que hacer – le ordeno Kakashi.

-No te lo tomes a mal Naruto, es por tu bien – dijo lamentándose el ANBU por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y de la nada, el rubio se vio rodeado por serpientes menores echas de tinta que le mordían para inyectarle un tranquilizante, para después aparecer una de mayor tamaño que lo engullo de golpe.

-Eso fue asqueroso Sai – comentó de la nada la rubia.

-Es que no lo hice para que fuera agradable Ino.

Mientras los demás miraba con asco la escena que acababa de suceder, Itachi se acerco un poco al bando de Konoha.

-Konoha os encargamos al Hachibi, nuestro deber solo era ponerlo a salvo, con vosotros aquí seguro que estará bien – explicó Itachi –Kisame nos vamos.

Y se fueron sin dejar rastro, lo único que se escucho fue el chillido de Sasuke llamando a su hermano.

Y así termino todo, el Hachibi fue llevado a Konoha junto a Taka, al parecer su líder aun estaba sorprendido por todo lo que paso que no puso mucha resistencia en ser capturado y llevado de vuelta hacia el único hogar que tuvo siempre.

Ya en la aldea Kakashi se encargo de explicar todo lo sucedido y el porqué de la presencia de todos ellos, más también del supuesto paradera de su alumna.

-Eso es todo? No hay nada más que decir verdad?

-No Hokage-sama – se limito a decir.

-Entonces Sasuke estás dispuesto a volver a la villa pero con el trato de que el consejo y Danzo pagaran por lo que le hicieron a tu clan?

-Como si eso fuera a ser suficiente? – respondió este con furia.

-Oh venga ya niñato, su fueron ellos los que lo ordenaron no tienes porque vengarte de los inocentes, así que no me hagas encerrarte o en el peor de los casos matarte aquí mismo por el motivo de que no entres en razones – respondió la rubia de la misma manera.

-Hmp! – se limito a decir aun mosqueado.

-Eso significa que el teme acepta vieja.

-Que no me llames vieja Naruto!

-Que no me llames teme, dobe!

-Guau! Es la primera vez que veo a alguien sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke en tan poco tiempo jeje – reía de manera suave Suigetsu.

-Ahora… Shizune avisa al grupo de Neji y diles que vuelvan, que mandaremos a un nuevo equipo de misión pero esta vez sí tendrán destino.

-Ahora mismo Tsunade-sama.

-Por otra parte, Uchiha tú serás vigilado por ANBUS y no quiero quejas, te será concedido el barrio Uchiha y vivirás con tu equipo y ahora todo el mundo largo de mi despacho que tengo cosas que hacer!

Todos asintieron y se fueron, cada uno a sus respectivos lugares, por otra parte Bee seria mandado y custodiado de vuelta a su país, como así lo había mandado el Raikage.

Por otra parte en ese mismo momento se encontraba Kisame dando explicaciones del porque de su comportamiento, mientras Itachi solamente le miraba serio aunque por dentro él sabía que quería reírse de él.

-Vamos Sakura-chan admite que así será más divertido y nosotros tendremos más acción.

-Moooo eso no es escusa para que lo hicieras, yo solo quería una misión discreta… Bueno ya da igual, seguiremos el rumbo estimado.

-Muajajaja gracias Sakura-chan por tomártelo tan bien – dijo un sonriente Kisame.

-Lo que tu digas, ahora avisa a todo el mundo de que este alerta por lo que has hecho.

Y los 2 se fueron en silencio de camino al interior del barco cosa que en ese momento apareció Hidan el cual había escuchado toda la conversación y se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan inútil el compañero de Itachi con un aspecto sospechoso a pez.

-Cerezo, ahora que harás?

-Supongo que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, supongo que no tienes otro remedio y por cierto una duda que tengo mi pequeño cerezo.

-Dime Hidan – le incito a preguntar ahora mirándolo a la cara –De que trata esa duda?

-Como que ya tenias un trato con Itachi?


	3. Sucesos no planeados

Gracias por vuestros comentarios ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capitulo y bueno espero que os guste, bueno sin nada más que decir aqui os dejo para que la leas bye bye :)

* * *

**Secretos revelados**

-Ah eso… Pues cuando fuimos a rescatar a Gaara nos encontramos con Itachi, él nos metió a todos en un genjutsu así que aproveche para hablar con él , le explique que necesitaba a los akatsuki con vida para una misión que tendría que hacer en un futuro, claro está él me miro extrañado pero aceptado cuando le dije que a cambio de este favor yo le iría diciendo toda la información de Sasuke que fuéramos reuniendo y así mediante a sus cuervos nos fuimos comunicando y al parecer él entre las charlas quiso apoyarme aun con más ganas en esta misión y bueno esta es la historia de cómo se convirtió en mi primer cómplice, cosa que luego fuiste tú en venir.

-Sí bueno, lo mío fue por sacarme de allí y darme la libertad – se limito a decir este –Bueno cerezo pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, ya que presiento que a tu lado pasaran las cosas más divertidas y así tendré más sacrificios para Jashin, que por cierto ni él sabe cuál es tu verdadera misión?

-No, nadie lo sabe y solo algunos sabéis lo mínimo.

-Así ese rollo de salvar a los Bijuu.

-Oye no digas que mis hermanos y yo somos un rollo! – habló el Juubi desde el interior de su portadora.

-Pero qué coño?! Tienes un Bijuu en tu interior? – preguntó Hidan aturdido –Quien te lo sello?

-No lo sello nadie, está dentro mío por su propio voluntad y por la mía claro, Después de todo yo… Espera un momento eso no te lo puedo decir, además no sé porque te sorprendes si se supone que tu ya sabias que Kumi estaba en mi interior – explicó ahora aturdida Sakura.

-Ah no es por mi es por él, mira su cara de espanto y sorpresa jajaja.

-Querrás decir ellos, verdad que si Zetsu y pequeña serpiente?

-Ostia es verdad una serpiente echa de tinta? Pero…

-Pero nada, es de Konoha y a seguido aquel par y encima ellos lo sabían y por un poco de acción dejaron a Sai perseguirles, mooooo que fastidio – dijo esto lanzando un kunai a la serpiente haciéndola de nuevo tinta.

* * *

-Hokage-sama lo han descubierto.

-Ya no importa, ahora sabemos donde están y hacia donde se dirigen, dile a los demás que se preparen que van a traer a una kunoichi muy cabezota.

* * *

Sakura con el enfado pensó que era mejor no decir nada más por hoy y que sería mejor ir a descansar ya que Konoha no tardaría mucho en venir ya que ellos tardaron días en recorrer la mitad del camino porque no había prisa, pero sabía que Konoha no se tomaría esa misma tranquilidad, así que se imagino que e días estarían donde ellos a parte que seguramente ellos no cogerían un barco, pero aun así con todo lo que podría pasar no iba a huir de ellos, les iba a plantar cara y decir que no podía volver, por lo menos no por ahora. Aunque ella en realidad sabía que no se iban a rendir después de todo ya lo demostraron con Sasuke, de verdad todo eso sería un problema para ella después de todo aun no podía revelar su secreto, por lo menos no por ahora.

-Sakura estas bien?

-Estoy bien tranquila, solamente estoy pensativa así que no puedo dormir.

-Venga va, no te preocupes ahora de las cosas que aun tienen que pasar así que vamos a dormir si?

-Está bien Kumi tú ganas, vamos a dormir.

Pasaron 2 días y no vino nadie a lo mejor ella se había equivocado con su razonamiento y en verdad no iban a venir a por ella, a lo mejor solo le importaban los ex akatsuki y por eso no se tomaban tanto tiempo.

Pasaron 4 días y nadie venia, eso le dolía pero sabía que era lo mejor para ellos y sobre todo para ella misma, pero tampoco podía mentirse, de verdad ella nunca importo a la aldea? Nunca le importo a nadie? A excepción de Naruto que seguro estaría batallando para salir a buscarla. Bueno que más da, ahora mismo iba a volver a donde pertenecía pero…

**Sakura Pov**

-Porque aun no hemos llegado a nuestro destino?

-Eso es porque Sasori está controlando al capitán para que cambar un poco el rumbo y así evitar que los de Konoha nos molesten – me resumió Deidara.

-QUE?! NO, SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE LO HABEIS ECHO? AHÍ QUE VOLVER AHORA!

-Pero porque?

-Tengo que llegar sin falta y por culpa de Konoha no puedo desviarme de mi destino y misión! – grité.

-Nagato y Konan – gritó ahora Hidan –Tengo un favor que pediros de parte de cerezo.

-Qué pasa?

-Ir al país de la nieve y mirar si esta Konoha por las cercanías, si es así entretenerlos hasta que lleguemos y sobre todo informarnos.

_Ahora tiene todo sentido, por eso no vino nadie pero ellos estarán ya allí o nunca fueron como pensé en un principio… Ya no se qué pensar, alegrarme porque puede que hayan venido a buscarme a mí o a los que me escoltan o enfadarme y molestarme porque van a interponerse en mi misión y me la van a complicar más. No sé lo que quiero…_

-Kumi… No sé qué pensar.

-Saku no te deprimas, lo sabrás cuando te encuentres con ello, el primer sentimiento que sientas será el correcto – me intento consolar mi Bijuu.

-Supongo, pero ese razonamiento no puede ser erróneo?

-Puede ser, pero por lo menos ya tendrás algo que seguir.

_Sonreí con un poco de tristeza, a lo mejor ella tenía razón y dejaría de estar tan confundida como ahora._

**Fin Sakura Pov**

3 días antes del que el barco volviera a retomar el rumbo, en una cueva se encontraban 2 sujetos discutiendo sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Porque Konoha esta yendo hacia el país de la nieve con tana urgencia? Porque Sasuke está con ellos? Porque Obito no a echo aun ningún movimiento? Me siento ignorado…

-Bueno es normal, la gente cree que Obito es usted.

-Sigo pensando que fue asqueroso que absorbieras ha Orochimaru.

-Y eso a que viene ahora? Aparte es mi vida y mi cuerpo – comentó indignado Kabuto.

-No sé, simple observación después de todo tengo derecho a opinar – ahora respondió Madara.

1 día antes de que el barco volviera a retomar el rumbo hacia su verdadero destino. En el país de la nieve se encontraba un grupo de ninjas, no era un gran numero pero eran los más poderosos.

-Porque aun no ha llegado? – preguntaba el rubio un poco inquieto –No habías dicho que se dirigían hacia aquí, Sai?

-Según lo que sentí sí, pero al parecer han huido de nosotros cambiando de rumbo, o eso creo.

-Tan pocas ganas tiene de vernos? – preguntó ahora Suigetsu.

-A ti ni te conoce, así que no sé ni que haces en esta misión – comentó Sai otra vez –Así que por favor abstente de hacer ningún comentario – concluyo con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-Ya basta Sai, ya oíste a la Hokage, donde vaya Sasuke también ira su antiguo equipo para ver su habilidad y su ingenio tanto en grupo como individualmente – dijo ahora Kakashi evitando así el comienzo de una pelea.

-Karin – la llamó Sasuke sin ni siquiera mirarla –Notas algo?

Cuando la joven iba a responder alguien se le adelanto, provocando que estos se pusieran alerta.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Konoha y a vosotros solamente ara unos cuantos días, se de alguien que le interesara mucho esta información Sasuke.

-Se puede saber que hace aquí y quién es esa persona?

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera preguntar o si quiera este responder ya estaba siendo consumido por las llamas negras.

-Crees que así logra silenciarme Sasuke?

-No, pero me entretiene verte arder.

-Típico de los Uchiha y sus intenciones pirómanas.

Ante el reciente comentario, la mayoría contuvo la risa, menos exactamente 2 personas que el disimulo no era lo suyo para su desgracia.

-Naruto y Suigetsu, por favor podéis parar de reíros, estamos en un momento serio – les riño Kakashi.

-Lo sentimos – dijeron al unisonó aun entre risas mientras el menor de los Uchiha tenía una vena marcada en la frente.

-Y como respuesta a vuestra primera pregunta, han cambiado de rumbo jejeje que mala suerte tenéis.

Y dicho esto desapareció entre el suelo y la ayuda de las llamas.

-Mierda, y ahora que aremos Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Naruto con un eje de preocupación.

-Enviaremos un mensaje a la Hokage a ver q nos dice.

-En resumen solo podemos esperar, no? – ahora preguntó Shikamaru.

-MALDITA SEA!

-Vamos Naruto no te desesperes, mientras tanto volvamos a la posada- comentaba Sai.

-Pero Sakura-chan…

-Dobe deja ya de llorar, tampoco te vas a morir por esperar.

**Sasuke Pov**

-Así que me estás diciendo que a ti no te preocupa Sakura-chan, no?

_No conteste, bueno antes siempre la había protegido pero en realidad nunca me importo mucho lo que pasara con ella._

-Respóndeme Sasuke! En realidad ella no te importa nada?! Tú deberías de saber todo lo que se ha preocupado y echo por nosotros y sobre todo por ti, y me estás diciendo que te da igual?

-Nunca se lo pedí…

-COMO?! – me gritó.

_Siempre discutíamos por estas gilipolleces en el pasado y como siempre su nombre estaba de por medio._

-Ya basta Naruto volvamos a la posada – repitió ahora Kakashi el comentario del otro tío, que era demasiado pálido daba hasta grima verlo.

-Sera lo mejor, tampoco tiene sentido que discutáis por esa verdad, Sasuke-kun?

_Por esa, la había llamado esa? La verdad no se que se cree Karin que es cuando está a mi lado, comparada con ella Sakura es mucho menos molesta._

-No sé de que hablas Karin, seguro que Sakura es mucho más femenina que tú – soltó de la nada Suigetsu.

_Y así comenzaron a pelear de camino a la posada, tenía que reconocerlo Sakura de pequeña era bastante mona, me pregunto cómo será ahora… Un momento desde cuando Sakura me parecía mona y lo más importante, desde cuando me parecía que no era tan molesta. Me estoy volviendo loco._

_Cuando llegamos vimos que era una posada simple, era perfecta para los pocos días que nos íbamos a quedar aquí, para mi mala suerte íbamos a compartir habitaciones ya que no había suficientes._

_Para más desgracia yo me quede en una habitación con Naruto aun cuando no para de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Kakashi este simplemente pasaba de mi, por otro lado Shikamaru se quedo con Sai en otra habitación, Juugo y Suigetsu en otra, Kakashi tuvo la suerte de ser él capital de la misión así que se cogió la única habitación que había individual y por ultimo Ino y Karin… Creo que esa es la combinación que va a traer más problemas ya que una odia a Sakura sin conocerla y la otra es la mejor amiga._

_Estábamos en tensión por la pelea que acabábamos de tener, así que era realmente incomodo estar ahí además Naruto solo me miraba con odio? Tristeza por las palabras que había pronunciado antes?_

-Sasuke yo se que tú no eres así y que realmente te preocupa Sakura.

_A lo mejor tenía razón, desde que vi a mi hermano que ya no se qué pensar sobre nadie…_

Al final nos reunimos todos en una sala de la posada por orden de Kakashi

-Bien chicos, ya he enviado el informe a la Hokage ahora tenemos que pensar que haremos mañana.

-Podemos explorar los alrededores y planificar algo, después de todo tampoco sabemos si tienen planeado volver – nos explico Shikamaru.

-Me parece una buena idea, además así haremos algo mientras esperamos una respuesta.

-Vale pero… Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Ino.

_Me sorprende que Naruto aun no haya dicho nada_.

-Qué tal si jugamos al Strip poker? – de repente propuso el chico raro.

_Todos lo miramos serios, pero un minuto después comenzaron a estar de acuerdo con la idea de ese estúpido juego diciendo que sería un buen juego para pasar el rato. Sería un buen juego si Sakura estuviera aquí… Cómo?! No en serio que me está pasando hoy…_

-Ese juego es muy problemático.

-Lo que pasa es que te da miedo perder Shika.

-Si tu lo dices – le contestó a esta.

_Y así comenzaron una pelea verbal, en la cual Nara acabo perdiendo y aceptando el juego, en algún momento de la conversación en la que yo hacía rato que me había perdido, y por mi parte…_

-Hmp!

-Vamos teme, juega con nosotros oh acaso te da miedo que veamos algo?

-No me retes dobe que sabes que acabaras perdiendo.

-Seguramente no tiene pene y por eso no quiere jugar – comentó Sai.

_Que se había atrevido a decir de mi? Que no tengo pene? JA! Yo a este lo mato._

-Está bien, jugare a vuestro estúpido juego y como perdáis prepararos para las consecuencias.

**Fin Sasuke Pov**

Y así comenzaron con el juego hasta la madrugada. Al día siguiente nadie quería hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior y en silencio absoluto y en parejas se pusieron a rastrear los alrededores hasta el atardecer, al final se encontraron en la costa para ver lo que habían descubierto.

-Si en algún momento hay alguna pelea de grandes dimensiones, a las afueras de la aldea hay un gran campo cubierto de nieve perfecto para pelear sin llamar mucho la atención – argumentó Shikamaru.

Todos asintieron y dieron su información del lugar, cuando de repente algo les interrumpió.

-Naruto, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-Tú… Porque? Si tú moriste... – dijo Naruto perplejo.

* * *

Tengo que decir que e podido poner estos 3 capitulos tan seguidos porque ya los tenia escritos y solo tenia que pasarlos a ordenador pero a partir de aqui me temo que tendreis que esperar un poco a que los escriba y los pase a ordenador, intentare que no pase mucho tiempo entre capitulos, bueno me despido espero que os haya gustado.


	4. Reencuentro

Gracias a todo el mundo por vuestros reviews y sobre todo los consejos, siento haberos hecho esperar pero aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo espero que os guste como va avanzando la historia, además que me motiva mucho ver vuestros reviews bueno sin nada más que decir aquí os dejo la historia bye bye.

* * *

**Secretos revelados**

-Se nota que te has hecho más fuerte.

-Nagato… - dijo Naruto con un eje de tristeza.

-Nagato, mientras tú hablas con ellos, yo voy a informar a Hidan – comentó Konan.

-Como que estás vivo? – preguntó el rubio.

-Fue gracias a Sakura, bueno es gracias a ella que todos estamos aquí.

-No lo entiendo! Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto, porque no está con nosotros?!

-Nar… - pero Kakashi fue interrumpido por Nagato.

-Naruto, yo no soy nadie para contarte todo eso, así que solamente puedes esperar a que ella te lo explique, cuando os encontréis.

-CUANDO SERÁ ESO, SI SIEMPRE ESTÁ HUYENDO DE NOSOTROS? ADEMAS YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESPERAR! YA ESTOY ARTO DE TODO ESTO, LA QUIERO VER AHORA!

-Nagato, Hidan ya ha sido informado… Que ha pasado aquí? - Comentó Konan sin entender nada.

-NARUTO! Contrólate, no ganaremos nada peleando contra ellos – intentó calmarlo Sai.

Mientras tanto como siempre Shikamaru pensaba en algún plan lo suficiente bueno para intentar sacar más información, el equipo de Sasuke estaban atentos de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero estaban más atentos de su líder por si les mandaba alguna señal de ataque, este en cambio estaba muy inquieto él también se había cansado de esperar pero tenía más autocontrol que Naruto en estas cosas.

En el barco, unos minutos antes.

-Cerezo, Konan ha informado de que Konoha está ahí – comentó Hidan.

-Falta mucho para que lleguemos? – preguntó la peli rosa dirigiendo su mirada hacia Deidara.

-No, ya que Sasori no desvió mucho el barco, como mucho en 2 horas ya estaremos allí.

-O podemos ir corriendo ahora que estamos cerca- habló por primera vez Kakuzu, para dar una idea y no discutir con Hidan.

-Me parece una buena idea, preparaos todos! En unos minutos nos vamos – dijo Sakura decidida por no estar tomando una decisión errónea.

Volviendo al país de la nieve junto Konoha.

-Entonces Nagato, estas con Sakura porque te devolvió a la vida, no? – preguntó Kakashi.

-Así es, y no preguntéis como lo hizo porque no lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no os lo diría porque soy fiel a ella, todos somos fieles a ella.

-Están todos los akatsuki con vosotros? – volvió a preguntar este.

-Sí – contestó ahora Konan distante –Podéis dejar de preguntar?

-Porque? – cuestionó ahora Karin –Solo queremos información y vosotros la tenéis, es normal que preguntemos.

-Pues ya no responderemos más – soltó ya molesta Konan utilizando el mismo tono que Karin.

Y todo quedo en tensión, pero esa tensión se notaba que venía de 2 personas en concreto, seguramente en cualquier momento que una dijese algo, la otra saltaría sin dudarlo, aunque esa persona no tuviera razón, solamente será para llevarse la contraria.

Por otra parte Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban muy inquietos, después de todo este último quería respuestas de su hermano y Naruto solo se contentaba con saber algo de Sakura.

Kakashi ya no sabía que pensar sobre su alumna y por el cual estaba junto al supuesto enemigo, Sai solamente dudaba en si Sakura se había convertido en traidora o no, Shikamaru ya tenía todo pensado pero desde hacía rato su cerebro no funcionaba bien, exactamente desde había oído el nombre de Hidan salir de los labios de la peli azul, Sakura se había atrevido a soltar al asesino de su maestro, Juugo por su parte no entendía mucho de la situación hasta que de repente oyó que los pájaros le avisaban de que se acercaban bastantes chakras y además poderosos, se dispuso a mirar a Suigetsu pero le vio con cara de diversión, para Juugo Suigetsu era raro, siempre se divertía con esas situaciones da igual cual fuera el motivo de la disputa, así que lo descarto, miro a los demás y entendió que tampoco era buena idea así que solo se le ocurrió decirlo en voz alta y ya alguien le aria caso.

-Chicos algui…

-Joder! Pero qué coño pasa aquí, por Jashin hay demasiada gente – dijo el peli blanco interrumpiendo al pobre Juugo.

-Bienvenido Hidan, donde está Sakura? – preguntó Nagato.

Ante esto Naruto se tenso y se puso aun más alerta para absorber la información que venía a continuación.

-Ahora viene, esta con Deidara.

-Entonces Sakura-chan ya está aquí, por fin la podre ver? – preguntó Naruto.

-Por Jashin, es lo que acabo de decir, no me hagas repetirlo niño.

-Hidan no saques de quicio a Naruto – dijo con pesadez la peli rosa –Hola a todos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mientras veían bajar a la peli rosa de un gran pájaro hecho de arcilla, nadie se atrevía hablar, mejor dicho nadie sabía que decir.

-Bueno si no tenéis nada que decirme me voy, tengo prisa.

-Alto ahí Sakura-chan, sabes cuánto tiempo llevo preocupado? – le cuestionó Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero era lo mejor para todos y lo sigue siendo.

-Pero yo creía que éramos una familia!

-Y por eso mismo Naruto, porque sois mi preciada familia no quiero que os pase nada – explicó Sakura con tranquilidad.

-Sakura-chan, nosotros te podemos ayudar no somos tan débiles.

-Lo sé Naruto, pero deberías de respetar mis acciones.

-Te convertirás en traidora.

-Ah, que aun no lo soy? – preguntó algo sorprendida y feliz porque su maestra aun en estas condiciones creyera en ella.

-Por qué no te dejas de tonterías Sa-ku-ra? – dijo interviniendo ahora Sasuke en la conversación –Tu también eras una de las personas que no entendía porque me había ido, además que si volvía vosotros me podíais ayudar – explicó este –Y ahora eres tú la que lo está viviendo y no quieres la ayuda de nadie.

-Lo siento, pero ya lo he decidido.

-Pues no lo acepto y los demás al parecer están conmigo - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de lo seguro que estaba.

Y todos comenzaron a asentir dándole la razón a este y de repente Sakura temió por su misión, pero temió aun más por ellos, tenía que irse lo antes posible de ahí, antes de que las cosas fueran a peor.

Y de repente todo quedo en silencio en el mismo instante en que Sakura estaba siendo atravesada por una katana.

Konoha estaba con cara de espanto y los ex miembros de akatsuki que ahora actuaban de guardaespaldas, se sentían realmente inútiles por lo que acababa de pasar, después de todo se lo tendrían que a ver imaginado y aun así confiaron en él y ahora ella se estaba muriendo.

**Naruto Pov**

_No lo podía creer, Sakura-chan estaba siendo atravesada por el abdomen por alguien el cual ella confiaba, siento arder mi cuerpo, por algún motivo el kyubi está dolido, siento que me llama._

-OYE, NIÑO DEJAME SALIR!

_Bueno en vez de decir o llamar me está chillando…_

-No voy a dejarte salir, no voy a dejar que mis emociones me dominen y comenzar a destrozarlo todo – le explique.

-A mi me la sudan tus emociones, YO QIERO VENGAR ESA CHICA! – me chilló de nuevo.

-Como? De tu parte dices?

-SÍ – se limito a decir chillando como siempre.

-Porque si no la conoces? – pregunte incrédulo.

-Puede que a ella no la conozca pero, a su clan si, así que déjame salir!

_Pero qué coño?! Con lo último que a dicho me ha sacado de la sala, bueno dejando eso de lado… Qué es eso del clan, desde cuando Sakura-chan tiene clan… Espera en qué coño estoy pensando Sakura-chan esta herida de muerte!_

-SAKURA! – chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Tú… Maldito, estás loco! – le chilló ahora Hidan.

-Porque lo has hecho, Sasori? – le preguntó ahora Konan con una cara seria.

-Tú qué crees? Ella me mato una vez y quería la venganza por aquello pero, nunca podía vengarme ya que nunca estaba sola, pensé en violarla pero nunca pude ya que ese monstruo siempre estaba con ella, así que solo se me ocurrió matarla y el mejor momento para hacerlo era cuando nos encontráramos con Konoha ya que vosotros estarías lo suficientemente distraídos para yo poder atacarla – explicó este con una sonrisa sádica en su maldita cara.

-Konoha seguramente vosotros también querréis venganza, así que por favor ayudarnos a matar a ese desgraciados por la salud mental de todos los que queremos a cerezo, pero eso si tiene que ser de la peor manera posible su muerte, tiene que sufrir! – nos pidió de una manera rara ese tío inmortal que se llamaba Hidan creo.

-Sera un placer, vampiro – le conteste con entusiasmo por dejarnos a nosotros también vengarnos de ese desgraciado.

_Era un vampiro, no? Si es inmortal y todo ese rollo, yo digo que tiene que ser un vampiro._

-Vampiro? Bueno eso ahora da igual, ya lo discutiremos luego – me contestó sonriendo – Deidara e Itachi llevaros a cerezo lejos de aquí y no quiero quejas, se que vosotros también queréis vengaros matando a este cabrón, pero necesito que estéis con ella – le oí decir.

-Sai ve con ellos.

Logre escuchar decir eso último a Kakashi, para ver luego como el nombrado asentía para ver como comenzaba a seguir a los otros 2, aunque ya pase del tema cuando termine de hacer el rasengan para abalanzarme sobre el traidor, pero puso a una de sus marionetas, así evitando el ataque.

-Sasori, ahora que tu cuerpo es de carne y huesos, vete preparando para lo peor – le dijo ese tipo que parecía estar cosido.

_Bueno… En realidad sí que esta cosido, como se llamaba Kakuzi? Kazuki? Kakuza? Siempre se me han dado mal los nombres…_

-Bien dicho Kakuzu – le comentó el vampiro.

-Callaos de una vez y matémosle! – gritó ahora Sasuke.

_Le hicimos caso y continuamos arremetiendo, pero era complicado ya que al principio de la pelea logramos romperle todas las marionetas, así que pensábamos que ya no iba a durar mucho pero nos equivocamos rotundamente ya que paso de controlar marionetas a controlarnos a nosotros, al primero que controlo fue al vampiro tuvimos que esquivarlo si queríamos sobrevivir, así que se salió con la suya de no poder atacarle a él para nosotros centrarnos en la defensa, aunque este no paso mucho para que le liberara. Cuando eso paso rápidamente paso a controlar a Nagato y bueno así sucesivamente, hasta que intento controlar al teme, él para la sorpresa de todos se libro tan rápido como había sido capturado haciendo correr el chidori por las cuerdas del chakra, bueno gracias a eso tuvimos una obertura para atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas, además yo y todos queríamos terminar lo antes posible esta batalla, queríamos saber cómo estaba Sakura-chan, además podía ver claramente en la cara de los demás que pensaban igual que yo._

**Fin Naruto Pov**

Mientras tanto en la posada donde pasó la noche el equipo de Kakashi, se encontraba la peli rosa acostada en una cama junto a Itachi, Deidara y Sai.

-Os p-podéis ir, est-estaré b-bien.

-Como vas a estar bien?! Te estás desangrando por momentos! – comentó Deidara exaltado.

-Deidara tu puedes volver, se nota que te quieres divertir – dijo Itachi mirándolo a la cara.

-Seguro?

-Que sí, nos quedamos nosotros 2, tú ves y véngate por nosotros también.

-Gracias y eso dalo por echo – dijo Deidara mirando a Itachi y dejando ver a este que cumpliría su palabra.

**Fuera del genjutsu**

-Sakura, puedes curarte? Está bien Kumi?

-Sai si-sigue en el gen-genjutsu? – cuestionó Sakura con dolor.

-Sí, además Deidara ya se ha ido.

-Sal Kumi – le ordeno esta –Estas bien?

-Yo sí, pero tu… Eso no se curara solo con tus dotes de ninja medico, tendrás que utilizar tu verdadero poder si de verdad quieres sobrevivir.

-Lo sé… Itachi lo siento pero…

-Lo entiendo, tranquila no pasa nada, mientras tato iré a vigilar al ninja de Konoha – dijo este con tranquilidad.

**Dentro del genjutsu**

-Sakura no te rindas, no puedes morirte por esto.

-Esto no está pasando en la realidad, verdad? Dudo mucho que dejaras morir a Sakura sin hacer nada – comentó Sai.

-Eres muy atento – comentó ahora el portador del sharingan –Supongo que era demasiado obvio que no hiciera nada por ella.

-Porque estoy en un genjutsu?

-Porque no puedes ver lo que está pasando – dijo tajante este.

-Sácame ahora mismo de a…

-Ahora te saco, Sakura ya ha terminado.

Y así ahora todos miraban la misma realidad, Sai estaba furioso por lo que acababa de pasar y miraba con odio a Itachi, en cambio este lo ignoraba, estaba demasiado distraído mirando el vientre de la joven, que estaba completamente ileso, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo rápido que se cuero de una herida tan grave y además que no le hubiera quedado cicatriz alguna.

La habitación quedo en silencio por el motivo de que la joven se había quedado dormida, supusieron que era por la gran cantidad de chakra que había gastado esta. Además Itachi se preguntaba cual debía ser su poder para que nadie quisiera que la viese, solo se le ocurrían 2 opciones o no confiaba en ellos y simplemente era tan aterrador que no quería mostrárselo a nadie por miedo.


	5. Dejando las cosas claras

Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer vuestro reviews, también quiero dar gracias por todos las demás personas que lo leen aunque no comenten, por fin en esta parte aparece ya algo de sasusaku y bueno sin nada más que decir aquí os dejo el capitulo espero que os guste bye bye

* * *

**Secretos revelados**

Mientras tanto de nuevo en la batalla, se encontraba Shikamaru arrodillado y exaltado por el motivo del cual por fin había conseguido atrapar a Sasori con su sombra, bueno después de todo siempre que lo iba a capturar mediante sus compañeros convertidos en marionetas pasaba algo y se le jodía el plan, pero bueno luego de tanto esfuerzo lo consiguieron atrapar sin matarlo ya que las ganas de verlo muerto no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

-Vale por fin te tenemos, ahora explícanos porque esas ganas de vengarte de ella – pidió Kakashi.

-Ya lo dije antes no, me mató eso es todo no necesito ninguna razón más!

-Y qué?! Gracias a ella estas de nuevo con los vivos! – comentó ahora Nagato para que intentara entrar en razón.

-ME DA IGUAL! Que no lo entendéis?! Estais ayudando a una persona que antes era nuestro enemigo!

-Y parece que tu no lo entiendes tampoco Sasori… Ella nos dio otra oportunidad le debemos la vida mismo, además si estuviera en contra nuestra no tiene ningún sentido el que estemos con vida – dijo de nuevo Nagato.

-Sois unos idiotas… Ella solamente os está utilizando.

-Entiéndalo ya estúpido, que nos da igual que nos esté utilizando siempre estaremos con ella – comentó Hidan cortándole la mejilla con su guadaña para luego lamerlo –Ahora prepárate para lo peor.

Y dicho esto y por turnos cada uno torturo al marionetista como quiso, aunque cada uno tenía sus razones y algunas eran más allá de querer vengar a la peli rosa.

Después de unas horas en la posada Sai finalmente habló rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación haciendo que la única persona despierta le mirara con indiferencia.

-Según mis ratones ya están aquí, ahora suben todos a la habitación.

-De acuer… - pero fue interrumpido por un rubio de lo más hiperactivo.

-SAKURA-CHAN – gritó el rubio.

-Silencio Naruto, Sakura está durmiendo – dijo ahora Sai, intentando callarlo.

-Y su herida? Su herida que tal esta?

-Te he dicho que tranquilo Naruto, está bien su vida no corre peligro – volvió a decir Sai para volver a intentar calmarlo.

-Y cómo es eso? Pensé que necesitaría ayuda por la gravedad de la herida – preguntó y argumentó Kakashi curioso.

-Pues no lo sé, pregúntaselo a él – dijo Sai señalando a Itachi –A mi me metió en una técnica ilusoria.

-Bien hecho Itachi! – dijo ahora Hidan.

-Y Sasori? – preguntó el nombrado –Lo habréis torturado bien, no?

-Lo dudabas? – cuestionó Suigetsu.

Suigetsu comenzó a contar toda la historia sin dejarse ningún detalle sobre todo en la parte de la tortura que era lo que más le interesaba a Itachi.

-Pensé que ella necesitaría mi ayuda para curarse – comentó en voz alta Karin para hacerse escuchar.

Todos la miraron en silencio, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la peli rosa que dormía plácidamente en la única cama de la habitación, y volvió a asaltar la duda de cómo lo había hecho esta para sobrevivir y que no quedara cicatriz según les había contado Sai.

-Eso da igual ahora, lo que importa es que ahora ella está bien y se nota en la cara de tranquilidad que tiene mientras duerme – habló ahora Juugo.

-A lo mejor es lo suficiente fuerte y mejor ninja medico q tu Karin, y por eso ha podido curarse sola – intento molestar Suigetsu a esta.

En el rostro de Sasuke se formo una sonrisa socarrona ante aquel comentario, eso fue suficiente para hacer molestar aun más a Karin.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti ahora, cosa extraña? – le dijo esta a Suigetsu.

-Como que cosa extraña, pelo de escoba?!

-Que problemático, yo me voy a mi habitación, ya volveré cuando este despierta que quiero comentar algo con ella, si queréis algo ya sabéis donde estoy – comentó Shikamaru con cansancio.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir, una voz lo detuvo y provoco que se pusiera alerta.

.-Os queréis callar todos? Saku-chan está durmiendo y la vais a despertar.

Todos o bueno casi todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver una cabeza de lobo de un color azul cielo sobre salir de la sombra de la nombrada.

-No había notado este chakra antes – dijo Kakashi poniéndose alerta.

-Normal, Saku-chan siempre había escondido mi chakra.

-Kumi, preséntate por ahora, cerezo ya te echara la bronca luego – le dijo Hidan al Bijuu.

-Un placer, soy Kumi la Bijuu que vive dentro de Saku-chan y para mi clasificación – dijo esto saliendo del todo del cuerpo de la peli rosa –Soy el Juubi la bestia de 10 colas.

-Pero no se supone que tú eres el conjunto de l-los demás Bijuu y… - tartamudeo Karin.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, todo eso es mentira, además hace años que ya no estoy en esa cárcel.

-Pero Madara… - volvió a decir esta.

-Madara puede decir lo que quiera – soltó de la nada Sakura que con todo el ruido despertó.

* * *

-Achus!

-Estas bien, Madara? – comentó Kabuto mirándolo.

-Sí, alguien estará hablando de mí…

* * *

-Sakura-chan, estas despierta! – dijo Naruto abrazando a la peli rosa.

-Ya lleva rato despierta – comentó ahora Kakuzu.

-Dobe, lleva despierta desde que esos 2 se pusieron a pelear – dijo ahora Sasuke.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón al menor de los Uchiha, lo que el provoco que el rubio hiciera un puchero, pero se le paso rápido para luego volver a fijarse su vista de nuevo en la peli rosa, de repente se sintió engañado, él no sabía nada de que tuviera una bestia en su interior y se preguntó si todo lo que sabía sobre su mejor amiga y sobre la persona que en el pasado amo era una mentira…

-Saku… - se atrevió a decir el rubio.

-Lo siento Naruto… Pero no podía.

-Entonces todo lo que sabemos de ti… - volvió a decir de nuevo este.

-Es verdad! Casi todo es verdad Naruto, solamente por algún que otro pequeño detalle que no sabéis de mi, pero todo lo demás es verdad, bueno solamente oculte mi poder además yo jamás podría mentir sobre mi personalidad y mi forma de ser – contestó la peli rosa a toda prisa.

-Menos mal… Y no nos lo puedes contar eso de tu poder o por lo menos algo de tu pasado que no sepamos?

-Quizás más tarde Naruto, ahora no es el mejor momento.

-Entonces deja que te ayudemos Sakura – comentó ahora Kakashi uniéndose a la conversación.

-Pero… - quiso replicar Sakura.

-Cerezo, piénsatelo a lo mejor es lo más indicado – comentó ahora Hidan apoyando al equipo de Kakashi.

-Está bien, me lo pensare pero quiero que me dejéis sola por favor – pidió Sakura –Por cierto felicidades Sasuke por volver a tu hogar.

-También es el tuyo.

Ante esto la peli rosa no dijo nada, uno por uno se despidieron de la joven y de Kumi ahora que sabían de su existencia, el último fue el menor de los Uchiha que no se dijeron nada, solamente se miraron a los ojos, ella pensaba que le era muy agradable tenerlo de nuevo con ellos además que su físico había mejorado notablemente por como lo veía por encima de la ropa, ahora solo faltaba verlo sin ella, después de su último pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que había pensado, bueno después de todo no lo podía negar le seguía amando. Por parte de él no podía parar de mirarla y preguntarse cómo había llegado a convertirse en lo que es ahora, aunque le gustaba como se veía físicamente, por otra parte también se preguntaba cuales eran esos secretos que escondía.

-Sasuke… - dijo ella en un débil susurro.

-Donde quedo el kun? – cuestionó este.

-Bueno… Yo… Kumi sal de la habitación – dijo esta con un notable sonrojo.

Esas reacciones que le provocaba a la peli rosa le encantaban, le gustaba demasiado que la chica que tenía delante la cual siempre protegía cuando eran pequeños y ella se preocupaba por él, se sonrojara por su culpa.

-Jujuju, está bien pero no hagas nada que no haría yo.

-Kumi no me lo voy a comer! No soy como tú que su dieta diaria es comer personas.

-Como?! – preguntó Sasuke dudando por si no había oído bien.

-Nada nada, os dejo solos – dijo Kumi abandonando la habitación.

-Y dime Sa-ku-ra, porque querías que nos quedáramos solos? – dijo este con un poco de picardía en su voz.

-Para dejar las cosas claras.

**Sakura Pov**

-Que quieres dejar claro? – me preguntó.

-Sasuke, para tu desgracia yo aun sigo siendo la misma chica tonta que no puede olvidar el amor de su niñez.

-Para mi desgracia? A que te refi… - lo interrumpí.

-Sasuke, se que tienes novia, además noto como me mira, si las miradas matasen yo a estaría muerta por su culpa.

_No es que me diera miedo su novia, pero si él la quiere lo tengo que respetar aunque me duela, nunca pensé que tendría una novia tan llamativa claro está que eso me descartaba a mi también._

-Creo que te equivocas con Karin, Sakura.

-Sasuke, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Me quieres escuchar cuando te habló?

_Porque se está acercando a mí de esa manera? A lo mejor sí que me he equivocado yo y no están saliendo._

_De repente yo ya estaba contra la pared y el delante de mí, estaba demasiado cerca, lo suficiente para no poder moverme de mi sitio, la verdad no es que no me gustara, solamente que desde tan cerca no puedo ocultar mi sonrojo._

-Sa-ku-ra, te he dicho que no salgo con ella – me dijo en tono seductor.

_Su rostro estaba muy cerca mío, casi nuestros labios se rozaban y podía sentir claramente su respiración, no lo aguantó más con novia o sin ella tengo que besarlo, me puse de puntillas ya que después de todo seguía siendo más alto que yo, y lo bese con ganas aunque pronto me desanime cuando note que no me correspondía el besó, así que me separe de él. _

_No estuvimos mucho tiempo separados ya que Sasuke no tardo en rodearme con sus brazos y ahora el que me besaba era él, le correspondí con ansiedad, de verdad deseaba tenerlo para mi, deseaba que ese rato no terminara nunca, poco a poco el bajo sus manos hacia mi cadera y yo enrolle mis manos en su pelo negro como la noche que tanto amaba._

_De repente note sus manos que solían estar frías, ahora estaban calientes supongo que por el calentón, note que se introdujeron por debajo de mi camiseta, lo que provoco que me estremeciera al notarlas, ante eso se rio teniendo sus labios unidos a los míos, pero toda la magia se acabo cuando alguien entro en la habitación sin previo aviso._

-Sasuke-kun, ha llegado un mensaje de la Hokage – comentó la pelirroja interrumpiendo lo nuestro.

-Vamos, quiero saber que dice – comente en realidad con pocas ganas.

**Sasuke Pov**

_Juro que matare a Karin por la interrupción, cuando nos lo estábamos pasando mejor y entra sin avisar y dándonos ese estúpido mensaje, pero me gusta saber que ella también está molesta._

-Vamos, quiero saber que dice – dijo Sakura dejando ver su mal humor.

-Donde están todos Karin?

_Le pregunte yo, ya que por la cara que hacia Sakura, mi Sakura no le quería preguntar nada._

-En el salón, todos el mundo está ahí, incluso Kumi – dijo esto mirando con odio a Sakura.

-Oh, por eso sabias que Sasuke estaba conmigo y no picaste antes de entrar, no? – comentó Sakura dejando ver aun más mal humor.

_Esto iba a ser muy divertido, pero lo tenía que detener, no podíamos pelearnos ahora entre nosotros._

-Vamos Sakura – le dije caminando y mirándola para ver si me seguía.

_Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca mío, le susurre al oído que no se preocupara que continuaríamos más tarde, me encanto el sonrojo que provoque en ella, cosa que hizo que yo sonriera tontamente aunque disimuladamente._

_De vuelta con todos en la sala de la posada, todos estaban entre sillones y sofás, la verdad parecía que estaban muy cómodos ahí sentados sin hacer nada._

-Sakura-chan, siéntate aquí – le dijo el dobe con su típico entusiasmo.

-No importa Naruto, yo llevo mucho rato en cama, que se sienten Karin o Sasuke – contestó ella.

_La mire a ella y luego los mire a ellos dando a entender que no me iba a sentar y que me quedaría a su lado._

-Yo tampoco me voy a sentar – dijo Karin posicionándose a mi lado.

_Esto era realmente molesto, teniéndola aquí revoloteando._

-Que no voy a comer a nadie… - comentó Naruto fingiendo depresión.

-Bueno, vamos a preguntar cosas que interesan y que se pueden contestar – dijo ahora Hidan, ese tipo el cual Naruto llamaba vampiro –Comienzo yo, oye chaval porque me llamas vampiro?

-Como que porque? Si eres inmortal significa que eres algo sobrenatural.

-O directamente que existe una técnica ninja prohibida para conseguir este tipo de inmortalidad.

-Pero…

-Pero nada mocoso, ya te acostumbraras como lo hice yo – comentó ahora Kakuzu dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

_En serio íbamos a preguntar chorradas, en vez de preguntar las cosas importantes?_

-Sakura, porque has liberado a este asesino? – preguntó Shikamaru dejando ver su enfado.

-Oye! Que esperabas? Éramos enemigos después de todo! – le reclamó el aludido.

-Shikamaru, él tiene razón eran enemigos y Hidan no se iba a dejar capturar, a parte ahora está de nuestro lado, tienes que comprenderlo – pareció decir Sakura en modo de suplica.

-Y como que mi hermano está vivo Sakura? – pregunte yo ahora, llevaba deseando saber la respuesta desde que vi a mi estúpido hermano.

-Eso aun no lo podemos contar, así que Sasu-kun tendrás que esperar un poco más – me contestó Kumi.

_Un momento, como que Sasu-kun? A mí nadie me llama con ese nombre tan vergonzoso!_

-Pues eso Sasu-kun, tendrás que esperar – me dijo el dobe intentándose burlar de mi.

-Pues a mí me gusta ese nombre, suena cariñoso y cercano – dijo ahora Sakura –Aunque prefiero Sasuke-kun.

_Sonreí victorioso, aunque pude ver que Karin no estaba muy contenta por cómo me había nombrado esta._

-Oh! Y desde cuando lo llamas así eh, pelo de chicle? – soltó Karin.

-Pues si no me equivoco lo llevo haciendo desde que lo vi por primera vez, zanahoria – dijo ahora una sonriente Sakura utilizando la misma voz de arrogancia que Karin.

-Otra! Que mi pelo es rojo, no naranja!

-Anda pero si yo no hablaba de tu pelo.

_Creo que ya era hora de parar esto y más estando yo en el medio. Sin ninguna contemplación y sin preguntar cogí a Sakura por la cintura y la eleve, me senté al lado de Naruto con Sakura encima mío._

-Se acabo la discusión, las 2 sois igual de molestas – finalice.

_Sakura no se atrevía ni a replicar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, Karin por su parte cuando estaba a punto de replicar Kumi le tapo la boca con una de sus colas, la cual venia de la cabeza de Ino, como nos había demostrado antes podía cambiar su forma corporal para hacerse más grande o más pequeña y alargando o acortando sus colas._

-Entonces Sakura, ahora que estamos más tranquilo y todo eso, no nos puedes contar algo de tu pasado? – preguntó Sai.

-Eso frentona, siento que la infancia que pase contigo es toda una gran mentira.

-Bueno, supongo que algo sí que os puedo contar – nos dijo Sakura dudando de lo que estaba diciendo.

* * *

Lo sé, soy mala quizás por déjalo aquí pero bueno en el siguiente capítulo por fin se conocerá un poco el pasado de Sakura o quizás algo más, además también comenzare a partir de ahora que Sakura y Sasuke tengan más encuentros, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo espero que hayas disfrutado de este, cuidaros!


	6. Revelando detalles

Bueno primero quería decir que siento haber tardado un poco más en subir este capítulo pero aquí lo tenéis, como siempre quería agradecer a todos los que dejasteis reviews y bueno aquí os dejó con algo del pasado de Sakura espero que os guste el rumbo que elegí para esta historia bye bye

* * *

**Secretos revelados**

-Bueno, mi apellido en realidad tiene raíz de clan, además que tenemos un Kekkei Genkai, básicamente mi clan existía por un motivo bastante peculiar – dijo Sakura antes de ser interrumpida.

-Y cuál es ese motivo? – preguntó Deidara.

-Por Jashin, te quieres callar y no interrumpir! – chilló ahora Hidan.

-Jeje bueno como iba diciendo, existía para proteger desde las sombras a los Bijuu, ya que estas bestias son realmente poderosas, nosotros los Haruno somos mmm… Un poco especiales.

-Queras decir, eres un poco especial recuerda que solo quedas tu – comentó Kumi.

-Pero si los padres de la frentona están vivos Kumi, eso no tiene sentido de que ella sea la única – cuestionó la rubia recogiendo a la loba de su cabeza.

-Bueno eso… - comenzó a decir Sakura dudando de sus palabra, la cual miró a su bestia y esta solamente asistió y dándole a entender que lo mejor era que lo supieran –Bueno mis supuestos padres en realidad son ANBUS que me puso el tercero para aparentar ser una familia normal.

-Entonces tus padres… - dijo Nagato.

-Si… Mis padres están muertos, junto a todos los demás Haruno.

-Pero cómo? – preguntó Itachi.

-Bueno, los señores feudales nos vieron como una amenaza por nuestro Kekkei Genkai y nos ordenaron suicidio, mi madre se negó y dijo que todos los Haruno no podían morir, así que pidió que su hija menor sobreviviera, al final le concedieron ese capricho según ellos y yo acabe al cuidado del tercero.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan, esos hijos de puta deberían de pagar por lo que hicieron dattebayo! – comentó Naruto con odio.

-No importa Naruto, estoy bien.

-Jajajaja si estás bien, después de todo te vengaste de todos ellos – dijo Kumi sorprendiendo a todos.

Todo quedo en silencio, después de todo nadie sabía que decir ante aquella situación incómoda, hasta que un valiente y despreocupado sensei habló.

-Entonces Sakura, cual es el poder del clan Haruno? – se atrevió a preguntar Kakashi.

-Pues eso no lo podéis saber… Pero tranquilos pronto lo descubriréis – sentencio esta.

Todo el rato Sasuke estuvo en silencio oyendo todo lo que decía la peli rosa, cuando dio su última palabra dando a entender de que no explicaría nada más, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla con más fuerza, cosa que esta agradeció entrelazando sus manos, acción que no paso desapercibida por Karin que en silencio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la posada.

-Bueno, porque no mejor hablamos del mensaje de Tsunade que para eso estamos aquí todos reunidos – habló de nuevo la peli rosa interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en la sala.

-Claro! Bueno la carta es un poco rara, así que voy a proceder a leerla dattebayo! – dijo Naruto intentando animar el ambiente, pero fue golpeado por Sai.

-Mejor que la lea Kakashi sensei – y dicho esto le tendió la carta, la cual fue recogida con gusto.

-_"A ver Kakashi es obvio lo que tenéis que hacer, TENÉIS QUE ESPERAR AHÍ HASTA QUE A ELLA SE LE ANTOJE IR, DESPUÉS DE TODO SI DE VERDAD QUIERE IR AL PAIS DE LA NIEVE IRA SI O SI, bueno como iba diciendo me parece un poco raro ya que ella no hace actos cobardes de esta clase ella directamente iría al problema después de todo así la entrene, bueno también supongo que no hace falta que os recuerde que la quiero viva y sin ninguna herida si no, ya os podéis ir preparando, mientras tanto yo seguiré entreteniendo a estos vejestorios del consejo claro esta si no los mato yo antes, pos nada esas son mis órdenes sobre cualquier cosa me informáis, adiós."_

A todos se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca luego de que Kakashi terminara de leer esa carta, Naruto tenía razón era una carta reamente rara.

-Bu-bueno ahora que sa-sabemos que ponía la carta me gustaría decir que si estais todos de acuerdo, luego de que termine yo mi misión TODOS tenemos que volver a Konoha – dijo Sakura.

Todos asintieron, además Naruto estaba más feliz que unas pascuas porque al final Sakura les había dejado ayudarles.

-Pos nada, por hora nos quedaremos en la posada como teníamos planeado, mientras yo vuelvo a informar a la Hokage vosotros iros por ahí a relajaros que mañana partiremos hacia la misión de Sakura – concluyo Kakashi.

Cada uno se fue a donde quiso, Sakura pensó que lo mejor era irse a su habitación para así poder descansar, aunque antes de que pudiera levantarse Sasuke la volvió a coger de la cintura y le susurro que luego hablarían.

Sakura ya se había levantado de encima de Sasuke para su desgracia y ahora se dirigía a su habitación pudo notar de que alguien le seguía, en el momento de entrar en la habitación sintió que la empujaban, pensó que a lo mejor era Sasuke que quería hablar en ese mismo instante pero cuando se giro se dio cuenta de su error.

-Ino, que quieres?

-Cuenta cuenta, como que Sasuke te cogió así antes? A ver algo tiene que a ver pasado para que Sasuke hiciera eso en publicó – preguntó la rubia emocionada.

-Bueno… Solo hemos dejado las cosas claras, aunque yo tampoco tiendo muy bien porque se comporto así delante de todos – dijo ahora Sakura comenzando a sonrojarse por recodar aquello que en su momento hizo acelerar su corazón.

-Pues parece que yo no fui suficientemente clara – dijo de repente una pelirroja entrando por la ventana –Pensé que eras lista y abrías pillado las indirectas que te mande, además esperaba encontrarte sola.

-Porque no te largas Karin? Esto no es de tu incumbencia – intentó echarla Ino.

-Y porque no te callas tu? Solamente eres una cerda con un bonito cuerpo.

-Alto, la única que la llama cerda soy yo! Se puede saber que te has creído al venir a mi habitación insultar a mi mejor amiga y amenazarme a mí? – contraataco Sakura realmente furiosa –Lárgate antes de que me ponga seria pelo de escoba, después de todo últimamente no tengo mucho aguante en aguantar a gente como tú.

-Oh que miedo Sa-ku-ra – intentó reírse Karin, aunque aquello no le duro mucho.

-…Bueno supongo que a nadie le importara si te mato – dijo la peli rosa con una voz de ultra tumba.

* * *

-Joder, que frio hace aquí, no? – preguntó Hidan frotándose los brazos.

-Cierto, de repente hace bastante frio – comentó ahora Deidara –Dejamos la partida de póker para otro momento?

-Ni de coña y mucho menos ahora que voy a ganaros todo el dinero – dijo de prisa y casi atropellando sus propias palabras Kakuzu.

De repente todos se callaron cuando oyeron un fuerte rugido.

-Me temo que si que tendremos que aplazar la partida de póker – volvió a decir Kakuzu con lastima.

Se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron al salón de la posada y se encontraron que todo el equipo estaba igual de desconcertado que ellos, gracias a dios no había nadie más ya que habían reservado todo el hotel antes de que el equipo de Kakashi saliera de Konoha. Por lo que se decían entre ellos nadie sabía que había sido aquel rugido, pero entonces Suigetsu se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que todos lo miraran.

-Sasuke, si Karin no está colgada de tu cuello, donde esta?

-Es verdad! Kakashi sensei donde esta Sakura-chan? – preguntó ahora Naruto.

-Y de paso, donde está Ino? – preguntó ahora Shikamaru con molestia.

Supusieron que la rubia estaría con su mejor amiga, así que se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura. No esperaron encontrar lo que estaban viendo, Ino estaba abrazando a una chica con un kimono bastante largo, de pelo blanco hasta el principio de los tobillos y de piel también pálida pero que se veía como una muñeca de porcelana, la cual estaba siendo sujetada por Kumi de las muñecas, también estaba siendo sujetada por la cintura junto con Ino, también el pelo de esta estaba siendo cogido por 2 colas del Kyubi y con otra de sus muchas colas le tapaba los ojos, aunque tampoco paso desapercibida una Karin horrorizada.

-Pero que…? – intento preguntar Itachi.

-SAKURA DETENTE, DEJA DE EJERCER PRESION Y DETENTE… QUIERES RELAJARTE JODER! – chillaba Kumi al borde de la histeria –ACASO QUIERES MATAR A TU AMIGA?!.

Y como si esas hubieran sido unas palabras mágicas, de repente esa chica que tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve hasta los tobillos se convertía en un color rosa cerezo y hasta las caderas, eso provoco que Kumi soltara a las 2 jóvenes, más específicamente a una Sakura silenciosa y tensa y a una Ino desconcertada.

-Ya no hace frio – comentó Hidan.

-Lárgate, lárgate de mi puta habitación Karin! – gritó la peli rosa.

Cosa que provoco que la pelirroja saltara por el mismo sitio por donde había entrado anteriormente.

-Sa… - dijo la rubia intentando contener sus temblores.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, quiero que todos os vayáis de aquí ahora mismo.

Sin nada más que decir todos dejaron aquella habitación con Sakura y su bestia dentro. Decidieron ir a las afueras de la aldea, ya que aun no era de noche, Nagato y Konan decidieron quedarse dentro de la posada por si llegaba a pasar algo más que hubiera alguien de apoyo.

-Ino que ha pasado con Sakura-chan? – comenzó preguntando Naruto dejando ver su preocupación.

-Se enfado con Karin, dijo que la iba a matar y hubiera sido así, si Kumi no la hubiera detenido – contesto Ino comenzando a llorar –Yo… Yo no pude hacer nada por ella.

-Pero en ese momento ella tenía un aspecto diferente, quiero decir que no era el habitual – comentó ahora Sai con el semblante serio.

-No queríais saber cuál era la línea sucesoria de Sakura? Pos ahí lo tenéis, por eso no nos lo dijo.

-Entonces ella es la que provoco que de repente hiciera frio, no? – dijo pensativo Deidara.

-Pero se puede saber que le hizo Karin para que Sakura se enfadara tanto y la quisiera matar? – preguntó ahora un callado Juugo.

-Lo típico, se metió conmigo y amenazo a Sakura con tal de quedarse contigo Sasuke – sentenció la rubia.

-En resumen que ha vuelto a montar uno de sus numeritos – comentó ahora Suigetsu dando a demostrar su cansancio en ese tema.

De repente todos vieron a Kumi llegar desde lo lejos, venia con la cabeza gacha, como si le diera vergüenza todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

-Ino, Saku-chan está muy apenada por lo ocurrido y me ha dicho que lo siente mucho por lo que te a echo pasar – dijo la loba mirándola de vez en cuando a la cara –Y yo quería disculparme por haberte agarrado de aquella manera por la cintura.

-Como esta cerezo? – preguntó Hidan.

-Mejor ahora está durmiendo, espere hasta que se durmiera para irme – contestó la bestia.

-Su poder? – preguntó ahora el ninja copión –Tiene algo que ver con lo que vimos hace un momento?

-Iré directamente al grano, su clan desciende directamente de una raza que ya no existe, los Haruno son un clan de Yuki Onna o mujer de las nieves como queráis llamarlo y como es de suponer solo las mujeres heredan este Kekkei Genkai – explicó Kumi.

-Wow, entonces Sakura-chan es una mujer de las nieves y además controla el hielo – comentó un sorprendido Naruto.

-Pero porque le tapas los ojos? – preguntó de nuevo Kakashi.

-Eso sí que no lo puedo contar – dijo tajante la loba moviendo a la par sus 10 colas –Sera mejor ir a la posada ya se está haciendo de noche.

Todos asintieron en silencio, cuando llegaron a la posada cada uno se fue a su habitación en silencio, pero había algo que preocupaba a Itachi y era básicamente que Sakura se fuera a fugar al amanecer por miedo de herir a alguien en alguno de sus arrebatos de ira, aunque tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esa alegría que le invadía, la cual era provocada por su hermano menor y su respectivo cambio al lado de los buenos además de que se interesaba por él, aunque solamente fuera el motivo de cómo había revivido eso ya era suficiente motivo para él.

Por otra parte había 2 personas reunidas en el pasillo.

-Siento haber matado a tu sensei, pero era él o yo – comentó un peli blanco.

-Lo entiendo, está bien… Pero aun así me costara tratarte bien – respondió ahora Shikamaru –Así que nada nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

Y diciendo esto los 2 se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba echa un ovillo en su cama tapada hasta la cabeza aunque dejando ver un poco de su cabellera, solamente había un pensamiento que no paraba de rondarle la cabeza, aun no creía nada de lo que había pasado horas atrás, estuvo a punto de matar a Karin u quizás a Ino por el camino. Temblaba de miedo, de verdad valía la pena ir con compañeros si cavia la posibilidad de matarlos en un arrebato de ira? La verdad es que tenía miedo de que algo les pasara por su culpa, hasta pensó que lo mejor era irse sin ellos y hacer la misión sola. De repente notó que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza, aquellas caricias la tranquilizaban, bueno después de todo ella sabia muy bien de quien pertenecían.

-Naruto…

* * *

Lo sé y lo siento en este capítulo no hay nada de sasusaku peroooo en siguiente ya esta comenzado y me he asegurado que haya bastante escenas de ellos así que por favor ser pacientes con el siguiente capítulo como lo habéis sido con los demás, espero que os haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente.


	7. Comenzando la aventura

Bueno primeramente siento haber tardado, como siempre os digo en cada capítulo me animan mucho vuestros reviews, además esta vez me aseguro que si que hubiera sasusaku, además a partir de aquí la historia tendrá más acción, espero que no tenga problemas en escribirlo bueno sin nada más que decir aquí os dejo con el capítulo, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Revelando secretos**

-Te encuentras mejor Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, ya me encuentro mejor gracias… Supongo que Kumi ya os lo abra explicado todo sobre el accidente.

-Es sorprendente que seas una mujer se las nieves, en serio me ha sorprendido mucho jajaja no sé ni porque estoy emocionado, pero hay una cosa que no me cuadra, Sakura-chan porque Kumi te tapaba los ojos?

-Mejor que no hablemos de eso, cuando llegue el momento lo veras y veras lo peligroso que pueden llegar a ser mis ojos – contestó Sakura –Por ahora será mejor que duermas, como lo hare yo ahora.

-Está bien, descansa Sakura-chan.

La peli rosa en teoría se volvió a quedar sola en la habitación, aunque ella misma se encargo de romper ese silencio que tanto la incomodaba.

-Porque no continuas tu con las caricias, Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Espero no volverme a encontrar con una escena así, porque no me controlare la próxima vez, Sa-ku-ra – respondió el azabache desactivando el sharingan.

Sakura se volvió a tumbar en la cama ya que con Naruto se había sentado en esta, Sasuke por su parte se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su peli rosa.

-Siento lo de Karin – comenzó a hablar Sakura después de un rato de silencio.

-No lo sientas, se lo merecía por meterse donde no debía, después de todo tu eres mía y eso nadie lo va a cambiar – concluyó Sasuke.

Este al no obtener respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia la peli rosa la cual en un acto reflejo se tapo completamente, Sasuke sin dudarlo la destapó hasta la cabeza y lo que vio le encanto, una peli rosa completamente roja por aquellas palabras.

Sasuke sonrió con su típica sonrisa, le gustaba lo que veía y más cuando la peli rosa soltó aquellas palabras.

-Entonces tú eres mío y de nadie más.

-Creo que eso ya quedo claro en nuestra anterior charla.

Y sin decir nada más la besó, era un beso tierno y apasionado que fue correspondido con ansiedad. Poco a poco mientras la besaba se iba recostando también en la cama, quedaron abrazados aun teniendo lo labios unidos él se tomo la libertad de lamer el labio inferior de la chica dando a entender que quería entrar la cual ella abrió su boca gustosamente y así comenzaron un juego de lenguas, al final se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire aunque no duraron mucho tiempo así ya que ahora fue la joven la que acorto la distancia entre los 2, se notaba que se necesitaban por la obsesión y agresividad de aquel beso. De repente Sasuke paro el beso.

-Sakura, quiero verte y tocarte no solo en esta forma si no también como tu otra forma, como Yuki Onna.

-Estás seguro, Sasuke-kun? Puedo llegar a congelar de lo fría que estoy.

-No pasa nada, recuerda que el fuego es mi especialidad – le dijo este en tono coqueto.

Y Tan rápido como Sasuke dijo aquellas palabras, Sakura se ató su cinta de ninja en los ojos y en un pestañeo de Sasuke ya estaba vestida con un kimono blanco largo abierto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y dejando ver su pecho bien formado por un escote amplio, la verdad dejaba ver por varias partes de su kimono su piel blanca y su pelo como la nieve hasta los tobillos.

-Me gusta lo que veo, pero me gustaría más si te viera los ojos – comenzó a decir Sasuke luego de salir de su trance.

-Lo siento, pero mis ojos solo se pueden mostrar en casos importantes – le dijo Sakura.

-Bueno no importa, te sigues viendo igual de bella.

Mientras Sakura se avergonzaba por las palabras del peli negro, este se le acercaba peligrosamente, ya estando cerca suyo se le acerco al oído y le susurro unas palabras que hicieron reír a la joven.

-Me gusta cómo te queda, lo que no me gusta es que todo el mundo te vaya a ver así cuando te conviertas en mitad de la misión, después de todo eres mía y solamente yo debería de verte así de sensual.

-Que posesivo Sasuke-kun – dijo la peli rosa aun entre risas.

-Lo dudabas? Tú eres mía y a partir de ahora yo soy tuyo, así que vete preparando MI Sakura.

Y dicho esto el peli negro fue devorando los fríos labios de su Sakura, la cual en sentir sus labios calientes no dudo para nada en corresponder el beso, mientras le acariciaba su pelo azabache, mientras este acariciaba los muslos de la joven mientras con la otra mano que antes se encontraba en la cintura de esta para pararse en su pecho y acariciarlo, mientras con la otra que se encargaba de acariciarle el muslo lo apretó con delicadeza, cosa que la joven entendió y enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del joven que gracias a eso fue cuando notó el bulto que se concentraba en la entrepierna de este, lo que provoco que los 2 suspiraran con excitación.

Sasuke con Sakura cargada se acerco a la cama y la deposito suavemente con él ahora encima pero poyando sus manos al lado de su cabeza, comenzó a darle besos por el cuello descubierto de esta ya que el kimono no es que tapara mucho, ella solamente se dejaba llevar por aquellos besos que tanto deseo de pequeña y ahora los tenia.

* * *

-Zetsu, entonces Sasuke nos ha traicionado, no?

-Me temo que sí, Madara al parecer los Uchiha lleváis en la sangre eso de ser traidores.

-Bueno no pasa nada, se que volverá a mi – contestó Obito haciéndose pasar por Madara –Esto ya entraba en mis planes, además si no me equivoco esta junto a una Haruno, si esa chica es de verdad se ese clan deseo obtener sus ojos y que estén juntos me viene de perlas.

-Y eso? Que puede tener esa chica más poderoso el sharingan definitivo y el rinnegan? – preguntó ahora la parte blanca de Zetsu.

-Ya lo entenderás cuando lo veas.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos ya estaban despiertos y preparados para partir, aunque la única que sabía el destino era Sakura. Y así comenzaron a caminar a las afueras de la aldea, cuanto más lejos andaban como era obvio, más frio hacia.

-Saku-chan, entiendo que tú no tengas frio, pero ellos sí.

-Lo sé Kumi, pero no sé que puedo hacer para ayudarles con eso – le contestó Sakura a su bestia.

-No te preocupes por nosotros cerezo estamos bien, tenemos a los Uchiha que nos pueden ir calentando el camino con el Katon – argumentó Hidan.

-Acaso nos ves con cara de estufas? – dijo ahora el menor de los Uchiha.

-No seas tacaño teme, que nos estamos muriendo de frio dattebayo! – gritó ahora Naruto.

-Que no me llames teme, usurantonkachi!

-Yo de vosotros no chillaría si no queréis provocar una avalancha – dijo ahora Juugo, provocando que Konan le diera la razón.

Pero el comentario ya no tubo sentido cuando escucharon un gran estruendo y vieron una gran capa blanca cayendo a una gran velocidad.

-Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu _(Elemento fuego, Gran bola de fuego)_ – dijeron al unisonó los hermanos Uchiha y Kakashi.

-Eso nos salvo en esta ocasión pero la próxima vez, no gritéis! – dijo Kumi elevando un poco su tono de voz.

-Y porque mejor no vamos volando? Yo puedo crear pájaros de arcilla – comentó Deidara.

-Buena idea, además Sai te puedo ayudar con sus pájaros de tinta – dijo Kakashi apoyando la idea de Deidara.

Y dicho esto entre los 2 crearon 6 pájaros, 3 de tinta y 3 de arcilla, Sakura por su parte dijo que ella iría encima de Kumi, Konan dijo que ella misma podía volar con sus alas de papel y por último Nagato dijo que ira con una de sus invocaciones.

-Vale en resumen, Shikamaru e Ino iréis en uno, Naruto y Sai en otro, Karin y Kisame ocuparan otro, Suigetsu y Juugo serán otra pareja, Hidan y Kakuzu irán sobre uno de arcilla mismo, Deidara con Sasuke en uno propio y por último Itachi y yo iremos en uno de tinta – termino de dictar Kakashi –Sakura, seguro que no quieres subir a un pájaro?

-Tranquilos, iré bien sobre Kumi, así que cuando estais todos acomodados prepararos para no perderme de vista – dijo Sakura mientras activaba su Kekkei Genkai y se tapaba los ojos.

-Porque has cambiado a Yuki Onna, Sakura? – preguntó Nagato mientras su invocación se disponía a volar.

-Porque aun no sabe cómo pero va a intentar que no os muráis de frio en el trayecto a nuestro destino – le contestó Kumi.

Y sin dar más explicaciones comenzaron a correr, bueno en el caso de la mayoría a volar.

Sasuke no podía dejar de ver a su peli rosada, aun no entendía como se había enamorado de ella pero no se arrepentía de nada, ella una de las pocas que lo aceptaba tal y como era otro seria Naruto pero él no cantaba en este caso, a parte tampoco podía olvidar lo que paso a noche.

**Flash Back**

_Mientras el azabache iba dejando besos por el cuello de la joven sus manos se entretenían, una acariciándole el pecho mientras la otra se iba introduciendo por debajo del kimono por la obertura que tenia del kimono un poco más abajo de los glúteos, pero de repente los 2 se tensaron y se quedaron quietos después de todo alguien había tosido y no era ninguno de ellos 2._

_-Saku-chan te recuerdo que estoy dentro de ti y si vas hacer este tipo de cosas la próxima vez me avisas y me voy – le dijo Kumi a su dueña._

_-Lo-lo siento K-Kumi, pero la pr-proxima vez interrúmpenos a-antes no ahora!_

_Los 2 se acomodaron la ropa para luego despedirse con un largo y profundo beso._

_-Bueno que? Yo creo que ya es hora de dormir no? – dijo Kumi volviendo a interrumpir._

_Y dicho esto la pareja de despidió dejando el panorama de una Sakura bastante decepcionada, aun Sasuke bastante cabreado y resignado y a una Kumi feliz y victoriosa._

**Fin del Flash Black**

* * *

-Tsunade-sama… Puede dejar de beber sake? – le preguntó su discípula.

-Como quieres que deje de beber, luego de leer el informe de Kakashi? Ahora por fin puedo estar tranquila, Sakura está bien y sé que volverá con nosotros, ahora el consejo ya me puede dejar en paz con este tema.

-Bueno en eso no le puedo contradecir ahora estará todo en clama sabiendo que el consejo no nos molestara más.

Tsunade le dio la razón levantando la mano y bebiendo el sake de un trago.

* * *

-Creo que podríamos hacerle una visita a la Hokage, no crees Kabuto?

-Sabes que a la mínima que seamos vistos seremos atacados, tardaremos lo nuestro hasta llegar a ella, hay muchos inútiles de por medio.

-Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo Madara con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

* * *

Por fin el equipo de Sakura había llegado a una aldea que estaba bastante oculta gracias a la nieve y las montañas.

En la aldea no se escuchaba ningún ruido, básicamente parecía que estaba deshabitada, aunque la idea quedo descartada cuando oyeron unas risas a lo lejos.

-Sakura-chan, donde se supone que estamos exactamente? – preguntó Naruto.

-Estamos en la aldea donde nací… Y se supone que no tendría que HABER NADIE PROFANANDO ESTAS TIERRAS! – gritó Sakura dejando ver un odio profundo a las personas que se habían atrevido a pisar estas tierras.

-Saku-chan, las risas vienes de donde están las tumbas! – le dijo Kumi aumentando su tamaño.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a la joven que comenzó a correr hacia alguna dirección en concreto, supusieron que sería el cementerio por el anterior comentario de la loba.

Hay encontraron 4 hombres desenterrando lo que podría ser una tumba en bastante mal estado.

-Hyoton, Haryu Muuko! _(Elemento hielo, Destrucción del tigre feroz del dragón)_ – dijo Sakura matando al acto a uno de los hombres.

-Pero qué coño te pasa a ti eh?! – le chilló uno de los 3 hombres que quedaban que tapaba completamente su cara.

-Perdonar, pero me haríais el favor de alejaros de esa tumba? – preguntó Sakura fingiendo una voz amable.

-Y vosotros quienes sois? Acabáis de matar a nuestro compañero, largaos de aquí antes que nos pongamos serios, además nosotros encontramos este sitio antes – comentó uno de ellos el cual a este sí que se le veía la cara, además de que se podía identificar como ninja de la aldea oculta de la niebla, llevaba una capa bastante gruesa, además de que tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba tanto el ojo como la mejilla.

-Creo haberos dicho, que os alejarais de la tumba de MI MADRE!

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo mmm pero tengo una pregunta que haceros, os gustaría que incluyera lemmon en la historia? Bueno espero ver vuestros reviews nos leemos bye bye gente.


	8. Revelando un poco más

Siento la tardanza pero aquí os dejo el capitulo 8 también quería dar las gracias a Minine Uryuu, nancyclaudinec, DULCECITO311, , Cerezo de la luna-Haruno, Luna stelar, harunoakatsuki, dark side of everyone y a Bloddy Cherry por siempre esos comentarios, en serio me da mucha ilusión que estéis continuando mi historia aunque también gracias a la demás gente que lo lee y no deja comentario XD, bueno solo quería decir para concluir esto que en el siguiente capítulo abra lemmon pos nada nos leemos bye bye.

* * *

**Secretos revelados**

**Kakashi Pov**

_Si no había oído mal, ha dicho que se alejara de esa tumba por algún motivo bastante importante, además que antes había dicho que esta fue la aldea donde nació, eso significa…_

-Creo haberte dicho que te alejaras de la tumba de MI MADRE! – chilló Sakura.

_Creo que esto no me lo hubiera creído por la rapidez que lo hicieron pero gracias a mi sharingan lo pude ver con claridad. Juugo casi con el cuerpo a medio liberar y a Kakuzu con uno de sus muñecos justamente el de elemento viento, les habían apartado de las tumbas para la sorpresa de todos menos la mía y de la de los Uchiha._

-Creo haber odio decir a mi amiga de que os apartarais de las tumbas – dijo ahora Nagato.

-Se puede saber qué coño estais haciendo?! Estas tierras ahora son nuestras, largo de ellas! – dijo otra vez el mismo ninja de la niebla.

_Entonces vi que Deidara, Itachi y mi alumno Sasuke se preparaban para hacerlos arder, pero era mala idea ya que estamos rodeados de nieve y hielo._

-Parar chicos/insensatos, que vais a provocar un accidente – dijimos el hijo de Shikaku y yo al unisonó.

_Al parecer lo logramos a tiempo ya que mi alumno y su hermano junto a Deidara pararon en seco los sellos y Deidara no hizo explotar sus creaciones de arcilla, bueno después de todo Shikamaru los detuvo deteniéndolas con su sombra e Ino se introdujo en el cuerpo de Deidara controlándolo por completo._

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (multiplicación de cuerpo) – chilló Naruto a la vez que aparecían 2 clones suyos –Largaos ahora de esta aldea, ella ha dicho que os alejarais de la tumba de su madre y habéis pasado de ella provocando que nosotros lo hiciéramos por la fuerza, tenéis que respetar a los muertos así que iros de esta aldea antes de que nos pongamos serios.

-Bueno después de todo dudo que queráis enfrentaros a todos nosotros – dijo ahora Sai preparándose para la pelea.

-Iros de una maldita vez, tenemos aquí a un idiota que por ser de agua está completamente congelado por el frio que hace – chilló y argumento ahora Karin que si no me equivoco era la ninja medico del antiguo equipo de Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, seguramente perderíamos pero estoy casi seguro que no podréis defenderos todos de las 15 bombas colocadas por toda la aldea.

-No me importa, después de todo el frio ya las abra congelado y serán inutilizables así que iros antes de que nos cansemos de vosotros – respondió mi alumna peli rosa, bueno ahora mismo peli blanca.

-Me temo que aun no podemos irnos, vosotros sabéis todo lo que estos muertos tienes enterrados con ellos? Son reliquias de mucho valor, así que no nos iremos sin ellas después de lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí verdad chicos?

-Acaso lo dudas Fubo? Seguro que no son tan buenos como dicen – dijo ahora el de la derecha el cual llevaba solamente una gran capa dejando ver lo joven que era.

_Espera había dicho Fubo? Ese no es el nombre del dios del fuego? Entonces ellos son…_

-Vosotros en realidad no sois de la villa oculta de la niebla verdad? – pregunte sin ningún descaro.

-Perdona? Acaso no lo ves por nuestros protectores que sí que lo somos? – me dijo ahora la persona de la izquierda que por su voz pude notar que era la de una mujer, aunque bueno eso ya lo sabíamos por el gran escote que dejaba ver ya en el ataque de antes, Juugo le había roto la capa.

-Si fuerais de la niebla vuestro jefe no tendría el nombre del dios del fuego, así que ahora en serio decirme quienes sois – argumente sorprendiendo algunos.

-Entonces es como sospeche… En realidad venís de parte de Danzo verdad? – dijo Sai con la mayor simpleza.

-Ya veo que por vuestro silencio es así, después de todo es raro que alguien supiera que hay dentro hay muchas reliquias cuando aun no habéis desenterrado la tumba por completo y las demás están intactas, pero aun así pagareis por esto y Naruto perdóname por lo que voy hacer ahora mismo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa malévola en su cara –Kumi, tienes hambre?

-Pues la verdad es que hace tiempo que no me tomo un festín como este.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte, Konan asfixia a la mujer, Sai mata al más joven que yo me encargo de F-u-b-o – volvió a hablar Sakura.

-Sakura/Cerezo ya me encargo yo de ese tío ya que tu ya has matado a uno – dijeron al unisonó Nagato y Hidan.

_Y así fue, los 3 murieron sin ninguna piedad, bueno dudo mucho que pudieran hacer algo contra nosotros pero… como es que Sai sabia de ellos._

-No hace falta que preguntes nada sensei, los conozco porque varias veces e odio a Danzo pronunciar su nombre y he ido a varias misiones con la mujer creo que se llamaba Fumi – me dijo Sai adelantándose a mi pregunta.

-Bueno después de todo este espectáculo será mejor que entremos en la casa principal y que intentemos de calentar a Suigetsu antes de que el corazón se le pare de verdad, por cierto Kumi que aproveche – dijo Sakura volviendo a ser la chica que todos conocíamos de pelo rosa y ojos esmeraldas.

_Y solamente después de que Sakura dijera aquellas palabras todos miramos con asco la escena de Kumi devorando con mucha felicidad aquellos cuerpos ya muertos._

-Sakura hay algo que te quiero preguntar – le dijo con mi tranquilidad de siempre una vez entramos en la casa y que desde antes de la pelea le quise preguntar.

-Y cuál es la pregunta Kakashi sensei?

-Tú no perteneces a la villa oculta de la hoja verdad? Bueno me refiero a que tú no eres de Konoha, no?

_Y como el resto del día todo el mundo me mira impresionado menos Shikamaru y Sakura, gracias adiós que el sí que es inteligente_ _y bueno supongo que Sakura ya se lo esperaba ya que no se sorprendió para nada, lo malo es que me miro con pesadez pero en ningún momento hizo intención de no contármelo._

-Bueno, no te lo voy a negar… Originalmente no pertenezco a ninguna aldea, después de todo ningún Haruno se considero ninja en ningún momento solamente hacíamos el trabajo sucio de los señores feudales, bueno mi caso fue especial ya después de que mi clan muriese decían que no me podía quedar en esta aldea sola así que me mandaron con el tercero y a partir de ahí pase a pertenecer a una aldea que era reconocida por los demás países.

_Eso me dejo un poco desorientado pero había aclarado mi duda en cuestión a su aldea y por el motivo de que no sabía que existía._

-Kakashi sensei eso que importa ahora? Deberías de alegrarte que ahora este con nosotros dattebayo!

_Naruto tiene razón, por ahora me preocupare de traer de vuelta a estos chicos sanos y salvos a casa._

-Quedaos aquí… Bueno elegir la habitación que queráis ya que por hoy nos quedaremos aquí – comentó Sakura, lo cual me pareció buena idea.

-A dónde vas cerezo? – comentó ahora Hidan.

-A recoger lo que vine a buscar… Aun no sé cómo me lo pude dejar en aquel tiempo… Y antes de que sigáis preguntando ya os lo digo, es un pergamino para… Una cosa que no os diré.

_Jajajaja mírala como va a prendiendo, nos acaba de dejar con las ganas pero es demasiado obvio que es para su misión ya lo dijo desde un principio lo que más me interesa es lo que puede hacer ese pergamino._

-EEEHHH! No es justo Sakura-chan, por lo menos dímelo a mí, será nuestro pequeño secreto– le dijo mi alumno hiperactivo a esta ganándose un golpe de mi alumno vengador –Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora a ti, teme?

-Cuantas veces te voy a tener que decir que no me llames teme, dobe!

_Y así comenzaron a discutir como siempre, además que no notaron como Sakura entre risas salía de la sala y los demás nos íbamos a buscar algún lugar dormir, aunque de irme quise molestarlos un poco._

-Naruto deja de pelear con Sasuke que Sakura ya no está libre.

_Y parece que funciono ya que Sasuke se calló de golpe y me dirigió una mirada bastante penetrante y por parte de Naruto como era de imaginar se puso a chillar diciendo cosas como que la has hecho a mi inocente, pura y frágil Sakura-chan, bueno lo de siempre por parte de Naruto aunque yo ya no pude contener la risa cuando oí lo que estaba diciendo Suigetsu._

-Frágil? Donde le ves lo de frágil? Tío que es una bestia, que si quiere puede partir el suelo de un puñetazo.

-Aunque pueda hacer eso, en realidad es una flor que se puede romper con mucha facilidad por eso hay que cuidarla bien – contraatacó Naruto.

-Sasuke, tu amigo está un poco ido de la olla, no?

-Deja eso ahora Suigetsu, se puede saber de dónde has salido tú? Hace un momento no estabas – le preguntó Sasuke al parecer molesto por saber que su amigo había oído la conversación.

-Bueno, estaba buscando habitación hasta que escuche a Naruto chillar gilipolleces y bueno como me sorprendió el último comentario que hizo aquí estoy jeje.

-Yo os dejo ya, que me voy a descansar un rato – comente ya pasando del tema.

* * *

-Vaya Kabuto, no pensé que lograrías llegar hasta mí, o mejor dicho debería de llamarte Orochimaru?

-Bueno todos tenemos nuestras técnicas, algunas mejores que otras después de todo – dijo el susodicho quitándose la capucha –Y no, aun no me tienes que llamar así.

-Ninpou Dokugiri (Niebla Venenosa), Tsunade-sama! – dijo Shizune poniéndose enfrente de su maestra.

-Byakugan! – se oyó decir al unisonó.

-Cuanta basura va aparecer más? – preguntó Kabuto casi en susurro.

-Hokage-sama, solamente es una ilusión – comentó Neji.

-Ya lo sé, así que tranquilos y no os alteréis después de todo era muy raro que hubiera llegado hasta a mí sin ninguna herida y mucho menos sin ser detectado – dijo la rubia volviéndose a sentar en su silla –Así que habla que no tengo todo el día Kabuto.

-Tsk! Me temo que hay mucha basura presente pero algo sí que te diré, deberías de tener cuidado con el grupo de rescate nunca se sabe lo que les puede pasar – dijo casi esto último en susurro ya que su cuerpo se comenzó a desvanecer.

-Se fue… Aunque aun exactamente no se para que vino, además confió en Kakashi y el resto y sé que no les pasara nada – volvió a comentar la Hokage desatando sus 2 coletas –Me voy un rato a los baños públicos a relajarme.

-Espérame Tsunade-sama! – dijo Shizune casi en suplica comenzando a perseguirla, dejando a los primos Hyuga en la sala solos.

En una cueva no muy lejos de las afueras de Konoha, se encontraban 2 sujetos discutiendo.

-Joder… Esto de haber resucitado con tu mierda técnica no ayuda mucho Kabuto, siento que tengo mucho menos chakra.

-A lo mejor no es por culpa de mi técnica y en realidad sí que tienes ese pobre chakra, Madara – dijo Kabuto ajustándose las gafas –Además para que querías que le dejáramos esa falsa advertencia?

-No es obvio? Necesitamos que dude para que mande a un equipo de apoyo y se quede con menos defensas, así que reza para que tu actuación haya sido buena.

* * *

_No está mal esta cama es bastante cómoda, di todas las camas son igual de cómodas Sakura no podía quejarse de no dormir bien por las noches cuando era pequeña._

-Ninja copión es hora de cenar! – oí decir a alguien decirme.

_Pos nada toca decir adiós a esta cama tan cómoda por ahora, pero vale la pena si es para ir a cenar._

**Fin Kakashi Pov**

La mesa era lo suficiente grande y amplia para que cupiera todo el mundo, la cena había sido preparada por Konan, Ino, Karin y Juugo, ya que este último se había ofrecido a ayudar en la preparación, ya cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado y dieron el buen provecho comenzó la charla.

-Se puede saber porque Naruto me mira con esa cara de cachorro abandonado? – Comenzó preguntando Sakura –Que le habéis dicho ya?

-Nada solamente Kakashi dejo ir que ya le pertenecías a alguien – comenzó a explicar Suigetsu.

-Entonces Suigetsu me dijo que se veía a leguas que le pertenecías al teme – continuo Naruto –Y encima Sasuke no lo desmintió, así que Sakura-chan dime tu que sí que es una mentira.

-Por favor Naruto deja de comportarte así, es obvio que están juntos – dijo Ino entrando en la conversación.

-Además no tengo porque desmentirlo cuando en verdad Sakura es mía – concluyo Sasuke.

-Sasuke! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas delante de todos – comentó una peli rosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tal vez tenga que dejarte alguna marca para dejar constancia de que eres mía.

-Sasuke! – dijo casi chillando Karin.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti ahora, zanahoria? – le preguntó Suigetsu con burla.

-No es nada, así que cállate.

Después de eso la cena quedo en un completo silencio, pero no en uno incomoda sino más bien agradable. La primera en levantarse de la silla fue Sakura, a continuación fue Kakashi que parecía estar deseando volver a algún lugar en especial, luego fue Deidara, luego Sasuke queriendo encontrar algo o más bien a alguien ya que todo el mundo sabía lo que buscaba, al final la encontró en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Sasuke-kun no vuelvas a decir cosas vergonzosas delante de todo el mundo – dijo Sakura al notar cómo era rodeada por la cintura por unos brazos que conocía bastante bien.

-No pude evitarlo – le contestó este dejándole leves besos por todo el cuello hasta llegar a la boca y darle un largo y suave beso que dejo a la peli rosa sin aliento –Ya te dejo ir que tienes que descansar.

-Espera, no te vayas – le dijo sujetándole de la camisa negra –Quédate conmigo esta noche.


End file.
